


Revenge. [Starker/Rhodley]

by EmilySweet104, LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Harley Keener, Falling In Love, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Jealousy, Jealousy Peter Parker, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Rough Sex, Sex, Starker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, starker en español, tony stark idiot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Para Tony Stark, todo es un juego, todo es una broma. Pero todos, inclusive alguien tan paciente como Peter, tienen sus limites. ¿El suyo? Que su novio y su mejor amigo coqueteen frente sus narices.
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	1. I

Por esos pasillos, habían desfilado modelos. Periodistas, diseñadoras, mentes brillantes, cantantes, actores y hasta, seguramente, trabajadores nocturnos.

Y todo aquel que entraba por la puerta del brazo de Tony Stark, terminaba en su cama.

Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo, y podía parecer extraño, pero no le molestaba. Lo que Tony hubiese hecho en el pasado no era cosa suya.

Su vida era suya, para vivirla y disfrutarla haciendo lo que viniera en gana, especialmente si aclaramos que, en ese tiempo, ellos dos siquiera se conocían.

Tony se hablaba con algunos de sus ex, ya sea por trabajo o por nostálgica camaradería. Los cruzaba en fiestas, se tomaba fotos para los medios, iba a cenar a lugares que todos frecuentaban y hasta convivía en su vida diaria con Pepper, la ex que más tiempo había durado con Tony.

Y a él le agradaba ella. De hecho, hasta se atrevía a decir que se alegraba al verla cruzar las puertas del que antes fue su hogar. Le encantaba el perfume de la señorita Potts y el sonido que hacían sus zapatos de tacón al pasearse por todo el complejo de los Vengadores.

Peter no era una persona celosa. Nunca lo había sido antes, no esperaba serlo en el futuro. No sabía si era la crianza de May, si era por pertenecer a una generación que intentaba normalizar y naturalizar lo que ya de por sí era natural o simplemente un rasgo sobresaliente de su personalidad, pero no le conflictuaba ver a Tony sonriéndole a gente con la cual se había acostado.

De ser así, se volvería loco, porque siquiera tenía un número exacto de la cantidad de gente con la cual Tony había estado. Y tampoco es que le interesara. La vida de Tony siempre estuvo rodeada de rumores y habladurías. Pero para él, lo único importante era lo que tenían en ese momento y nada más.

Así que, por eso mismo, no podían culparle por sentirse tan vulnerable y triste en ese momento. Nadie tenía derecho a decirle que estaba siendo un exagerado, un tóxico o un paranoico. Peter ya había dado muestras sobradas de que no era ninguna de esas cosas. Si alguien intentara tacharlo en actualidad de todo eso, él tenía un historial siendo el chico comprensivo que siempre fue para defenderlo y casi excusarlo.

Porque Peter supo desde antes de siquiera estar seguro de sus sentimientos, que meterse en una relación con su mentor no sería algo fácil. Sabía que, si quería tener una relación con él y hacerla funcionar, no bastaba con las risas, los pasatiempos, el respeto, el amor, ni la vida sexual. Tenía que ser consciente de que Tony tenía un pasado, y uno muy complicado. Que tenía experiencia que él no, que había aprovechado su juventud al máximo y que, por lo tanto, difícil sería que Peter no se sintiera inseguro.

Pero no, nada de eso pasó. No mentiría, el mismo Peter había tenido sus propias dudas sobre como lo sobrellevaría. Su propio pasado no tenía nada de eso. No hubieron inseguridades irracionales o celos que controlar, pero uno nunca sabía y cada relación era diferente. Pero desde el momento en que comenzaron a salir, Peter no había sentido nada de inseguridad. Las cosas eran como eran, Tony lo amaba y deseaba y su pasado le importaba un rábano.

Ayudó muchísimo, que Tony siempre reafirmara este hecho con acciones, palabras y de formas bastante explícitas en su intimidad. Peter nunca alcanzó a sentir el vestigio de una duda, la sospecha o la sombra de un malestar.

Pero ese era su pasado. No su presente.

Y es que jamás, jamás había sentido tal dolor. Peter odiaba sentirse como se sentía, porque no era justo, no luego de las cosas que habían pasado. Parecía una burla, una broma o un castigo a su paciencia. Peter no podía entenderlo, no terminaba de sonar justo; él que se pasó todo el tiempo siendo un chico respetuoso, ahora la vida le salía con esas.

Pero ahí estaba, sin importar si era justo o no, con los ojos irritados—tal vez por la rabia, la vergüenza o la horrible sensación de sentirse humillado— apoyado en el barandal de vidrio e intentando tomar todo el aire fresco que la noche le ofrecía.

Una más. Una más que le hiciera y explotaría, lo sabía. Todo en esa vida tenía un límite y Peter finalmente se había topado con el suyo. Le molestaba terriblemente haber sido empujado a esa situación, porque no era ese tipo de persona. Él era comprensivo, Peter siempre era el que tenía paciencia y no solo en lo referente a su relación sentimental, Peter era el que tenía paciencia para sus constantes faltas de consideración, que realmente no eran tales, si no fallas generacionales. Peter era el que entendía cuando se retrasaba por trabajo y era el que comprendía si se le olvidaba algo.

Pero Peter, que era un tipo consecuente con sus actos, no era tampoco un chico que estuviera dispuesto a dejarse vapulear sin alzar el rostro y terminar aquello. No estaba en su naturaleza pelear por cosas banales y pese a que fuera divertido molestarse, sabía la diferencia entre un chiste y una ofensa.

Y no es como si Tony no se las hubiese jugado de don provocador y coqueto antes. Peter casi tenía sacado un máster con ese hombre y sus cosas. El tiempo que llevaban de relación le dio mucha práctica para aprender a maniobrar con lo que muchos llamaban un cerdo desconsiderado. Para él no lo era, Peter lo había visto coquetear con otras personas, solo que no en serio. Diferencia que mucha gente se negaba a ver, o quizá, fuera falta de interés en ver. Lo importante era que él sabía que no era en serio, sabía que era su naturaleza, su don para llevar una conversación incómoda que no le apetecía atender, pero era solo eso, una tontería, una especie de escudo para pasar los momentos incómodos.

Tal era así, que muchas veces sintió sobre él la mirada molesta de algunos allegados cuando presenciaban que Tony hacía esto parado al lado suyo. Pero, de nuevo, Peter sabía diferenciar, entendía perfectamente cuando Tony jugaba y sabía cómo lo hacía. No fue un mentor en la distancia, Peter aprendió esto mucho antes de ser su novio. Siendo simplemente su pupilo había logrado descifrar cuando Tony era serio en algún coqueteo y cuando solo intentaba poner incómodo a su interlocutor. Incluso a veces soñó y aspiró con ser como él, le encantaba verlo, era como presenciar un espectáculo desde la primera fila.

Pero esto no lo era. Aquello era simplemente distinto. Algo que empezó siendo de poca relevancia, algo que ni siquiera hacía que alzara la vista en el taller o en la mesa. Un asunto del que incluso, las primeras veces, llegó a reírse y hasta fomentar con inocencia o ya puestos, con estupidez.

Pero algo en el camino cambió, en algún punto, la insistencia en el juego se volvió ligeramente irritante, se volvió molesta y terminó siendo desesperante.

Toda esa excusa de la competencia, los juegos, las jodidas mentiras— porque sí, había mentiras— le habían colmado la paciencia y—porque no— la autoestima.

Y, joder, estaba cansado, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Se la dejó pasar al principio, hasta se rió la primera vez que sintió una pequeña cosquilla de incomodidad, intentando recordarse que solo era un juego. Uno que por más que él no entendía, no pasaba de un juego. Luego, a medida que la paciencia se le acababa y su fuerza para ser el entendedor nato se le agotaba, simplemente dejó de decirle algo y comenzó a ignorar la situación, casi aferrándose a sus principios de que él no era un hombre celoso y que así debía continuar.

Los días pasaban, las bromas crecían y se volvían menos divertidas y, a su ver, insultantes. Peter, que, pese a que se esforzaba en recordar qué y quién era, sintió que no podía solo dejarlo seguir. Intentó decirle de forma indirecta que no le parecía adecuado lo que estaba haciendo. No quería ni le interesaba montar una escena, intentó por el camino de la sutilidad, pues Tony, pese a ser a veces bastante lento, tenía este sexto sentido para entender lo que él estaba queriendo decirle, sin necesidad de muchas palabras.

Otra cosa que añadirle a la lista de cosas que lo hacían sentir cada vez más molesto y dolido, fue que no lo entendiera por estar demasiado obcecado en seguir en aquel "juego".

Empezando a sentir el hartazgo consumir su humor y como no le escuchó, simplemente le dijo, calmado y lleno de madurez, que le molestaba lo que hacía.

Y Tony fingió entender. Le hacía creer que lo iba a dejar, pero seguía haciéndolo a sus espaldas, y hasta había conseguido engañarlo un par de veces para probar su punto. Y, ya, todo tenía un límite y para Peter lo eran las mentiras.

—Peter, anda. Tenemos que entrar— no sabía si sentirse feliz o miserable de no ser el único que se sentía como la mierda.

Peter jamás desearía el mal a nadie, pero agradecía la compañía. Después de todo, Rhodes estaba igual que él, solo que lo manejaba mejor, como todo un adulto.

No obstante, sabía que la situación le molestaba y que, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también le dolía en cierta medida. Porque era su pareja la que estaba involucrada en ese embrollo que le tenía casi sin dormir de los malditos nervios.

—¿Siguen discutiendo?

—Sabes que sí. Vamos, terminemos con esto —y Peter sintió las palmadas en su hombro, tomó todo el aire que pudo, lo retuvo y lo soltó.

Se obligó a calmarse y a no salirse de las casillas. Todo podía hablarse y solucionarse. Por eso había tenido que interrumpir la tarde anterior el entrenamiento del coronel. Para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que les concierne como parejas de dos idiotas desconsiderados.

Y pese a que allí afuera logró calmarse lo suficiente para relajarse y pensar las cosas en frío, fue nada más entrar en aquella oficina que la cabeza le empezó a doler, otra vez. Como durante las últimas dos semanas.

—Estás senil, abuelo. Ni te atrevas a compararme contigo —Harley mantenía esa pose entre tensa y relajada, tirado en el sofá y mirando a Tony con llana diversión.

Harley Keener. Uno de sus más grandes amigos, casi hermano, compañero de travesuras y chismes, dueño de la mitad de su ropa y la fuente de todas sus actuales inseguridades. Y esto último, era algo que Peter no solo resentía especialmente, era algo que jamás creyó sería el chico que llamaba mejor amigo y al cual le compartió por tanto tiempo sus más profundos secretos.

Si fuese cualquier otra persona, Peter lo podría resolver fácil. De hecho, si no fuese Harley el tercero en discordia, ni siquiera se sentiría así. Le daría completamente lo mismo.

Pero no. El cabrón, además de ser indiscutiblemente sexy, era inteligente, y sabía tanto de Tony como él. Solían estar de acuerdo en casi todo, hasta se parecían bastante en ciertos sentidos. No podía decir que se complementaban, pero había algo entre ellos que ni a él ni a Rhodes les gustaba para nada.

—No fui yo el que se vino primero la otra noche —y ahí estaba, en el sofá contrario, el hijo de perra de su novio. El maldito que se la pasaba con los coqueteos, las pullas, los retos.

El mismo que permitió que Keener se quedara a vivir con ellos al empezar su relación con Rhodes. El mismo que, allí sentado, no le echaba ni una sola mirada por estar discutiendo con el rubio.

Peter llevaba una vida siendo invisible. Escuela, Universidad, trabajo... estaba acostumbrado. Era una sensación que a muchos podría hacer sentir menos, pero él aprendió a vivir con el anonimato que le daba pasar desapercibido y, a decir verdad, hasta Tony, jamás le interesó tener la atención completa de alguien. Esos eran los momentos en los que su vergüenza emergía y se volvía patoso y algo verborrágico. Su voz se quebraba o se volvía estridente, cosa realmente molesta.

Él llevaba bien no sobresalir innecesariamente entre la multitud, pero Tony lo volvía especial. Tony siempre lo hacía sentir único en el ambiente que se lo encontrara. Esa forma en la que sus ojos lo podían encontrar entre todo el público cuando daba una conferencia o entre los cientos de invitados de alguna fiesta si es que se le perdía intentando hallar los baños. Tony siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir como si resplandeciera.

Hasta que inició ese juego con Harley.

—Eso no puedes saberlo, no me estabas viendo. Aunque bien te gustaría, ¿cierto? —Peter volvió a sentir como en su cabeza el zumbido subía de volumen y la migraña se extendía al oír el descarado tono insinuante con el que añadió lo último.

¿Quién se atrevería a llamarle exagerado ahora? Así llevaban dos meses.

Dos malditos meses.

Empezó como una estúpida broma. Mutó a una discusión y terminó siendo una jodida competencia para averiguar cuál pareja cogía mejor. Cual duraba más. Quien la chupaba mejor, quien la tenía más grande.

Y si fueran puras habladurías, estaría bien. Harley era así, era descarado y el concepto de tapujos le era increíble. Tony era así también, igual de desvergonzado y un peleador nato. Harley no le escurría nunca a un desafió y Tony no se acobardaba jamás. Incluso cuando nada más empezó, hasta se había dicho a sí mismo que habían tardado un tiempo en hacerlo. Parecía algo obvio y un desenlace natural de las constantes peleas que tenían. Pero cuando Peter se encontró con que se habían hasta enviado fotos de sus miembros para compararlos, no pudo hacer más que coserse la boca y tragarse la rabia escondido en el baño, casi sin poder respirar ante los sentimientos negativos que lo abordaron.

Claro que intentó decirse a sí mismo que aquello era solo un nivel grotesco de rivalidad. No sería esa la primera vez que él no entendía cuán lejos Harley y Tony podían llegar en una discusión después de todo. Intentó decirse que no era tan grave, pero no importó cuánto se esforzó por razonar consigo mismo, aquello era en verdad algo que jamás esperó y que nunca contempló como desenlace de un jugueteo de dos charlatanes. Estaba tan por fuera de lo que él entendía de un simple juego que pasó horas empujando el hecho en un casillero que pudiera entender. En uno que no hiciera que brotaran sensaciones horribles que jamás experimentó.

¿Acaso eso no contaba como una infidelidad? Algunos decían que sí, porque hay cosas que simplemente deben permanecer en la intimidad de la pareja, cosas que solo se hace con la persona con la cual uno se compromete a respetar y amar. Otros dirían que era solo una foto, una broma, una tontería.

Pero no importaba si técnicamente era una especie de infidelidad o no; sino que Peter la sintió como una. Lo hizo, porque Tony le había jurado entre bromas, besos y cosquillas, que las pullas con Harley se habían terminado. Y solo dos noches después, se encontró con eso.

Tony le había mentido y, por consiguiente, Harley también. Algo que de por sí ya era feo, pero que, tratándose de ellos, se sintió mil veces peor que una puñalada por la espalda.

Podía tolerar muchas cosas, de verdad. Pero no eso. Porque para esos dos idiotas todo era un maldito juego, y tanto se divertían a costa de sus tonterías, que ni por un segundo se pusieron a pensar en ellos dos y en lo que sus acciones les generaban.

Ni por un segundo pareció que por la mente de ellos pasó el hecho de que si Peter, él de entre todos, había reunido el valor para verbalizar una molestia, de pedirles que terminaran con ello, era porque en verdad le dolía. Jamás había hecho un solo comentario, y con su antecedente, cabía esperar que entendieran la importancia que para él tenía si se molestó en decirlo.

Y no era solo él, porque aquello era algo que a Peter también empezaba a molestarle. Ya no era solo si él era el único que salía escaldado en su "juego", ninguno parecía notar que Rhodes también lo pasaba mal. A su forma, una mucho más madura si quisieran, pero que, en el fondo, también le molestaba.

Rhodes, que cada día se cuestionaba más si seguir su relación con Harley, o cortarlo por lo sano. Y Peter, que era dueño de una inseguridad que Tony no se estaba tomando en serio.

Dicho así, los dos eran unos bastardos. Pero Peter amaba a esos bastardos, así que se hizo de toda la jodida voluntad que tenía y separó los labios, tragándose la amarga punzada de dolor que lo recorrió al ver que pese a que había atravesado la puerta hacía unos segundos, los ojos whisky ni siquiera se habían posado en él.

—Tenemos que hablar.

El silencio se hizo de la habitación un momento. Pero no de la forma en que debería ser. Mientras él y Rhodes estaban completamente tensos, serios y al borde de la locura por sus idioteces, los otros dos desgraciados estaban tranquilos, como si aquella situación solamente fuera su imaginación y esa era otra de las tantas cosas de aquello que a Peter le empezaba a enfermar. Él no era un crio idiota o un chiquilín y que le hicieran sentir eso, era otra descarada muestra de su maldita falta de consideración.

—Bien, al taller —Tony hizo amago de levantarse, pero Peter, sin querer volverlo más incómodo y horrible de lo que por sí era, pero haciéndolo de todos modos, no se movió un ápice.

—No, Tony. Los cuatro tenemos que hablar. —aclaró pegando los pies al suelo, evitando que sus propios impulsos lo traicionaran haciendo que se retractara.

Algo que empezaba a sentir, porque fuera fue muy fácil hacerse una idea de lo que hablaría y lejos de esa habitación él creyó que sus actos eran completamente racionales y ubicados, pero viéndolos tan relajados, su propia mente lo vendió diciéndole que quizá, exageraba.

El silencio se extendió ligeramente y ahí el ambiente empezó a cambiar, pero, nuevamente, no como lo habían esperado. Porque ni Tony ni Harley parecían entender qué demonios pasaba. Y eso, lejos de tranquilizarle, le hizo temblar en su lugar.

¿Cómo eran de distintos que lo que a uno le parecía normal, al otro lo tenía al abismo de cortar la jodida relación? Porque no era como si no se lo hubiese planteado. Había sido por dos segundos, pero Peter admitía haberlo pensado la noche anterior. Acostado en la cama, las ideas se le agolparon, sus acciones eran algo completamente ajeno a lo que él creía, era sano en una relación. Uno no tenía que andar revisando el celular de su pareja ni alzar disimuladamente el oído para oírlo mientras este estaba al teléfono. Pero Peter lo empezó a hacer, Peter empezó a vender sus ideales guiado por una sensación que se extendía por su abdomen abarrotando sus nervios y sus músculos.

Entonces, ¿ese dolor sordo que jamás había sentido era algo que valía la pena soportar por estar con Tony? Olvidarse completamente de quién era, ¿lo ameritaba?

Todas las respuestas a los miles de encrucijadas que hizo en su cabeza le dijeron que no. Nadie vale ese dolor. Nadie vale sus lágrimas ni sus inseguridades. Peter creía que eso lo podía volver autodestructivo, y por más que eso no fuese lo peor que alguien podía hacerle, pasarlo de largo era aprobar comportamientos similares o peores a futuro, y si no podía soportarlo en el presente, más adelante por seguro no lo haría.

Y no es que Peter quisiera pasar por paranoico, pero si no lo frenaban, si no decían basta de una vez, ¿Qué más harían? ¿Qué tanto más lejos irían? La idea le arrancó un estremecimiento.

Por otro lado, una parte más racional de él, no quería exagerar. No quería tirarse al vacío antes de contemplar las posibilidades, porque si había una verdad encima de todo eso, era que ninguno de esos dos idiotas estaba haciéndolo a propósito. Ninguno de ellos dos hacía esas cosas con el cínico fin de lastimarlos, de hacerles sentir basura o ponerles incómodos.

Pero lo hacían. Y necesitaban entenderlo. Por qué eso era lo que frenaba sus arranques más extremistas, sabía que el real problema es que no estaba poniendo atención. Tony no entendía el concepto de basta y Harley el de que no todo era un chiste. A él no le interesaba cuánto Rhodes quisiera tolerar, Peter como amigo sabía que no más.

Le traía sin cuidado saber que Harley amaba en verdad a Rhodes, de la misma forma y fuerza que él a Tony, así que él intentaba aferrarse a eso, intentaba recordarlo y calmarse. Recordarlo, respirar y hablar. Solo hablar. Cómo adultos, como gente madura. Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta del par que enfrente suyo cada segundo lo miraban más intrigados, casi como si Peter de un momento al otro mes fuera a soltar que había perdido el celular, como padres de dos niños malcriados.

La pregunta era, ¿Cómo diablos decirlo? Peter sabía que no quería sonar muy acusador. Tony enseguida se pondría en guardia y la idea de que Harley se riera en su cara hizo que la boca del estómago se le encogiera.

Peter sintió como volvía a ser víctima de esa horrible sensación de inferioridad tan extraña y anormal. Sintió como ésta se esparció por su cuerpo, haciendo que el calor lo sofocara un poco y le cerrara la garganta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Nos van a decir que es tanto misterio? —la voz de Harley con ese tono ligeramente sobrador, como los últimos dos meses llevaba creyendo notar, se le hizo insoportable.

No era como si le odiara, como si le envidiara, como si le deseara el mal. Pero Peter solo quería que se callara un segundo. Que le deje de guiñar el ojo a su novio, que dejara de mandarle mensajes a altas horas de la noche, que simplemente se detuviera. Que viera, por los jodidos dioses, que los estaba lastimando.

Casi quería gritarle. ¿Cuántas veces se rio de él diciéndole lento o poco espabilado? Maldición, era injusto que el supuestamente "inteligente" de ellos viera aquello y no lo entendiera. Por amor a Dios, Peter llevaba el último mes solo respondiendo con monosílabos y esquivos cuando lo interrogaba por una respuesta al continuo: ¿Seguro estás bien? Si estaba tan despierto para notar que no, ¿Cómo podía ni notar por qué?

Por otro lado, uno que lo agobiaba forzándolo a retrasar ese momento, estaba aquella cuestión de no saber cómo abordar el tema sin ponerse a llorar, porque lo admitía, estaba al borde del jodido drama.

Esos dos meses habían bastado para hacer que su reflejo y su interior le fueran completamente ajenos. Y es que no habían sido dos tonterías al aire, sino dos meses de empezar a cuestionarse a sí mismo por sentirse como se sentía. Era injusto y sumamente doloroso, ¿acaso no merecía sentirse molesto por algo? ¿Acaso estaba mal sentirse celoso por algo completamente inadmisible? Que Rhodes estuviera a su lado, de brazos cruzados, mortalmente serio, le decía que no exageraba.

Pero las poses distendidas de ellos dos, viéndole desconociendo lo que ocurría, le hacía sentirse como si fuese un completo exagerado. Le hacía sentirse minúsculo, inseguro y triste. Como si de repente, necesitara que volvieran a discutir para reafirmar su enojo.

Hace muchos años Peter dejó atrás al chico de los tartamudeos e impresionable. Peter hasta hace dos meses estaba orgulloso de ser el hombre en que se convirtió y repentinamente sentía que hasta eso le habían arrebatado con su displicente accionar y su falta de consideración.

—No... no sé por dónde empezar—dijo al fin, incómodo de ver cómo ese par lo escrutaba tan ajenos.

Peter apretó los labios, sintió que estar parado allí volvía más reales los fantasmas que en la noche o en la soledad podía acallar. Era fácil mantenerse enojado cuando no había alguien parado frente desacreditando con su ignorancia tus pensamientos.

Se sintió ridículo, pero no pudo evitar buscar apoyo en Rhodes al decir eso. Jamás, en todas las relaciones que había tenido, tuvo que mantener una charla así. Porque no, Harry pudo ser un patán, Mary Jane pudo haber sido un error, pero Tony Stark era una cosa de otro mundo. Cuando creía haber encontrado un ritmo con él, resultaba ser que tenía otros jodidos matices nuevos para enseñarle, algo ridículamente complicado con lo cual volverle loco. Peter agradece mantenerlo siempre en forma y que fuera una fuente constante de conocimientos y enseñanzas, pero aquello lo superaba.

—Empieza por el principio, —tener al fin la atención de Tony, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no se sintió mejor. Peter sentía que se le derretía el rostro de vergüenza, de pena y de humillación.

No es que si novio le hiciera sentir que debía demostrarle algo. En verdad que no, Tony se cansó de decirle que ser como era definía la perfección para él, pero mierda, aquella era una costumbre que no se le quitaba de sus épocas de pupilo.

Joder, ¿así se sentía la decepción? ¿La traición? No es como si no lo supiera, pero jamás le había golpeado tan duro. Porque esa vez no venía de un mal amigo o de un villano, sino de la persona en la que más confiaba en todo el mundo.

Y eso, eso sí se sentía feo.

Lamentablemente, esa horrible sensación no le hizo levantar la cabeza firme, como esperaba. No le dio el valor para decir lo que debía decir, porque aún se sentía desorientado.

Peter había practicado, claro. Una vez tomada la decisión, en el baño armó este monólogo cuidadosamente equilibrado. Práctico su tono, haciendo de él una variación uniforme entre uno imperativo y reflexivo.

Ahora, viéndolos, sentía que su práctica fue cosa de un niño. Estaba a la mitad de procesar la situación y nada más se le escapó un balbuceo que le hizo sentir un mocoso de quince otra vez.

—Ustedes dos... ustedes- están siendo desconsiderados y- solo no peleen más, ¿Sí?

Tras suyo, el sonido bajo e inarticulado solo corroboró su sensación de malestar y bochorno.

Bueno, podían tranquilamente darle el premio a la peor escena de celos en toda la historia. Vio como Harley reprimió una risa y Tony abrió la boca para responder, probablemente preguntándole a qué se refería, pero nada de eso llegó a pasar.

—Peter, por el amor de Dios. —suspiró Rhodes, salvándolo de sí mismo— Hasta hace cinco minutos estabas tomando aire afuera para tranquilizarte. ¡Diles la razón! —lo animó confiando y él de verdad sintió en cámara lenta como las mejillas se le teñían de carmín de la vergüenza.

Joder, ¿era necesario decir eso? ¿Qué más les iba a contar? ¿Qué lloraba de enojo cuando no lo soportaba? ¿Qué consideró seriamente mandarlos al demonio?

Peter sintió como la frustración volvía a dominarlo y ojalá hubiera Sido ese tipo de vertiginoso enojo que sacaba su genio a relucir, pero fue el opuesto. Fue ese malestar que hizo que su garganta se cerrara y sus ojos se nublaran.

—Oh por Dios. —resopló Rhodes— Bien, Parker. ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo.

Peter se sintió inmediatamente culpable al verlo sacar pecho por los dos. Después de todo, había sido él quien insistió en tener esa charla, en contarle sus incomodidades a Rhodes, en pedirle que estuviera presente cuando hablara con ellos. Le dijo que solo quería tener una charla como adultos para poder solucionarlo y que ninguno tuviera que cargarse su relación en el camino, pero no pudo ser.

Peter llevaba el nudo en la garganta atado tan fuerte, que ni siquiera pudo decir otra cosa. El espejo del baño estaría muy decepcionado de él.

—Esto es ridículo. —sentenció con esa firmeza que Peter solo pudo reproducir cuando nadie lo veía— Si no terminan está mierda, ninguno de nosotros va a seguir con ustedes.

Así de fácil, sin tartamudeos o sonrojos infantiles, Rhodes soltó la bomba. Directo al grano; maduro, equilibrado y firme. No hubo ningún "Peter y yo sentimos que..." o algún "Estuvimos hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que nos incomodan algunas actitudes de ustedes juntos" No. Llano y directo. Frío y limpio. Él no se andaba con malditos rodeos, y Peter no sabía si agradecer o tirarse del cabello.

Y fue ahí que explotó la batalla campal.

Contrario a lo que una persona normal podía esperar, tanto Tony como Harley tuvieron el tupé de enojarse. De saltar ofendidos, confundidos, probablemente ignorando que eso no era un chiste, sino algo que los comía por dentro.

No faltó quien tachó a Rhodes de exagerado, mojigato, histérico y paranoico. Y aquellos insultos —porque no eran otra cosa que jodidos insultos— logró mínimamente hacerle reaccionar y entender el entorno en que se hallaba.

De pie, viendo como esos tres discutían Peter comprendió que para ellos esa broma era realmente algo sin ninguna importancia y hasta egoísta. Porque se defendían, se cubría la espalda y pese a que su nombre no salió a relucir, Peter sabía que las palabras y burlas dirigidas a Rhodes, en parte, eran para él.

Harley y Tony se apoyaban en el mismo jodido argumento de siempre y Rhodes intentaba por todos los medios que entendieran que habían cruzado la línea y que de verdad estaban cansados, pero nadie escuchaba a nadie realmente. Las palabras se superponían y Peter veía como su silencio hacía que la voz de Rhodes fuera aplacada contra la cortante y cínica de Tony y la jocosa e irónica de Harley.

Y era surreal. No podía creerlo.

Podía imaginarse en campos de batalla, alienígenas bajar del cielo, hasta a May poniéndose a salir con Thor, pero jamás pensó que viviría para semejante tontería.

Ellos cuatro, peleando. Y no por nimiedades, sino por algo que Peter no podía creer. La posibilidad de Tony engañándolo con Harley, la de Harley tomando su lugar, la de Rhodey cansado de las chiquilinadas de su pareja. Y él, absorto, negándose a creer que, por su culpa, todos se estaban gritando.

Porque insistía en culparse, como siempre. Por un momento, nuevamente, consideró estar exagerando. Pero por otro, al ver a Rhodes verles enfurecido, entendió que no. Que no era que simplemente ellos eran afines de una forma que él jamás entendería. Aquello era real.

Porque el buen coronel había sido más una mano en su hombro que un arma en ese asunto. Peter se dio cuenta que Rhodes no tendría esa charla si fuera por él. No, el coronel en verdad dejaría a Harley antes de rebajarse a eso, pero por él, por Peter, accedió.

Ahora viéndolo, Peter supo que su resolución había mutado. Quizá fue tras él, quizá se quedó allí para ser su pilar, su bastión en la batalla, pero ahora el hombre calmo dejaba entrever su propio malestar, su fastidio e indignación.

Peter sintió la incómoda sensación de que era responsabilidad suya frenar eso. Que solo debía aceptar que ellos eran así y que eso no podía significar otra cosa y debía hacerlo antes de permitir que Rhodes dijera algo que todos fueran a lamentar.

Y estaba listo para calmar las aguas, en verdad, Peter hasta carraspeó mentalmente y se enderezó queriendo interponerse entre el coronel y esos dos, hasta que vio a Tony reír, negar con la cabeza sin determinarlo ni un solo momento, y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Harley, que casi inclinaba la cabeza para apoyarse en ella.

Peter se estremeció viendo la simbiosis en sus movimientos, en como uno respondía al otro. Peter los contempló sintiendo el exceso de fastidio golpearlo y desatar el nudo que tenía su garganta seca y la boca llena de arena.

—¿Esto les parece una broma? —espetó de golpe Rhodey, con un marcado asco en sus palabras que lo hizo dar un respingo— Son los únicos que se están riendo. Peter se la pasa dando portazos y yo ya no sé cómo demonios mirarlos a la cara, a ninguno de los dos —gruñó retrocediendo un paso y Peter notó que parecía de verdad estar a punto de irse dando un jodido portazo.

No es que a él no le entrarán ganas de seguirlo, pero Peter sintió que era suficiente de esa mierda. ¿Por qué ellos debían callar? ¿Por qué ellos eran los que debían retirar sus tropas?

No era justo, joder maldita sea, no lo era, y debía recordar que era ellos quienes llevaban la razón. Que nadie en su sano juicio toleraba esa mierda y que ellos se quedaron callados demasiado tiempo solo dándoles el beneficio de la duda, solo entendiendo. Cualquier otro les hubiese mandado al diablo a la primera estupidez, pero ellos dos, que bien les conocían, aguantaron más de lo que se podía y era momento de ponerle un final.

Peter cogió aire, recordó su monólogo y se dijo que si no era en ese momento, no sería nunca, pero como si de una broma cruel se tratara, la voz de su propio novio sofocó la suya antes de que esta pudiera salir.

—¿Es eso, entonces? —preguntó haciendo con su tono dulzón que un hormigueo se extienda por la parte posterior de su cuello— ¿Tienes miedo que el mocoso me elija sobre ti? —Tony se adelantó y con una mueca burlona, acarició más el hombro de Harley, que no tardó en apoyarse a su costado, mirando juguetonamente al coronel. Olvidando completamente que él, novio del bastardo que no le sacaba la mano de encima (su mejor amigo para peor) estaba allí parado—. Descuide, Coronel, no me lo voy a robar. Es decir, bien podría— aclaró, sofocando una risita que hundió completamente su abdomen, haciendo que la bilis se subiera por su garganta de golpe—. Pero no estoy interesado en hacerlo.

—Entonces, si te interesara, ¿lo harías? — la voz de Peter salió algo temblorosa, pero no producto de un inminente llanto. Si no de la rabia acumulada durante todos esos días en que quiso acercarse a Tony para preguntarle o consultarle sobre ese asunto, y no lo hizo, sintiéndose hasta culpable de siquiera considerarlo. Pues al demonio con eso.

Peter sintió la furia bullir en su interior, saturar sus venas y nublarle la mente.

—¿Es eso, Tony? —insistió al silencio que todos de golpe hicieron.

Irguiendo la espalda y sacando la mano del hombro de Harley —porque no, ni él podría ser tan estúpido de no ver el peligro que seguro sus ojos empezaron a traducir— simplemente reparó silenciosamente en él y se dio el lujo de analizar su furibunda expresión, comenzando a notar así que, tal vez, estaba en serio enojado.

—No, yo no dije eso. —respondió con insultante duda.

—Es exactamente lo que dijiste, _Stark_.

Peter escupió su apellido casi con desprecio. Pudo sentir desde donde estaba como a Tony le disgustaba que le hablara en ese tono, como Harley puso una sutil expresión de sorpresa y como Rhodes— el más inteligente de todos allí— retrocedía un par de pasos. Peter sintió como sus músculos se agarrotaron, como ese miedo que había experimentado se diluía bajo el fuego de la maldita insinuación que soltó con ligereza y sorna.

—No, de hecho, dije que no me interesa, Parker— pese a mantener ese rictus dominante, esa aura de mentor que tanto solía ponerle cuando trabajaba junto a él en el taller, Peter sintió por primera vez que no había cosa que Tony pudiera decirle o hacer que le hiciera bajar la cabeza o medir su tono.

Ignorando por completo si alguien más se atrevió a interrumpirle, comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacia su novio, logrando solo con la mirada, hacerle retroceder. La sensación de poder que experimentó fue un mero y sucio premio consuelo. Uno que Peter quizá en otra vida habría festejado, pero que en este momento, no significó nada. Lo mismo si huía despavorido de su estampa, en ese momento todo le daba lo mismo.

—¿Estás seguro? —una risa amarga, se escapó de sus labios. Y allí supo que se le había acabado la jodida paciencia.

Ver a Tony retroceder sutilmente y sin bajarle el mentón era algo que, de alguna forma, solo lograba molestarle más. Porque ese cabrón, ni de jodido chiste se iba a disculpar ni darle la razón de buenas a primeras y Peter estaba hasta la coronilla de entenderlo a él y su mierda.

—¿Por eso después de tres días no borraste su foto? ¿Por eso le compraste lencería? —añadió con acidez, sin esforzarse por enmascarar su dolor ante el recuerdo al ver el recibo de la misma olvidado sin importancia alguna en un lugar tan mundano como lo era el mesón que ambos usaban en el taller.

Porque sí, eso había pasado. Peter sintió un nuevo puñal atravesar su abdomen ya que no sabía si sentirse agradecido de que no lo escondiera o insultado de que le diera mi mismo lo que fuera a pensar. Y eso fue lo que desencadenó uno de sus momentos en el baño de la habitación que compartían.

Solo habían sido dos lágrimas que apenas habían logrado abandonar sus ojos antes de ser cruelmente borradas con la manga de su suéter, pero Peter se había sentido tan pequeño, que se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarse. Se tomó una ducha, pasó su tiempo bajo el agua y luego de que la frustración se la llevara el agua caliente, comenzó a cuestionarse sobre su cuerpo.

¿Sería que a él no se le vería bien y por eso Tony jamás le había regalado lencería a él? No es que Peter se muriera por usarla, pero seguramente si Tony lo quería, él hallaría el camino para intentarlo pese a la vergüenza que la idea le producía a priori. Después de todo, muchas cosas había hecho que en un principio hubiera rechazado.

¿Sería que tenía una fantasía con Harley para lo cual a él no le creía a la altura? La idea hizo que se tuviera que agarrar a la mampara de vidrio.

Sonaba ridículo, pero, ¿Cómo podía saberlo a esas alturas? Ya no sabía si bromeaban, si hablaban en serio o si él lo estaba imaginando, pero el simple hecho de mirarse al espejo y cuestionarse si algo estaba mal con él, le hizo entender que tenía que frenar esa basura. Eso ocasionó que fuera hasta donde Rhodey entrenaba a sus cadetes y le pidiera hablar con ellos, porque estaba harto. Peter no quería ni tenía porque mirarse al espejo sintiendo que no era atractivo o que Harley lo era más.

Peter siempre pensó que Harley lo era de cualquier forma, pero era un conocimiento que no le hería. Así como nunca le molestó que Tony fuera más inteligente o Rhodey más centrado. Pero que ahora lo expusieran a ese malestar era absurdo. ¿Por qué nadie podía entender cuán retorcido era? ¿Por qué su amigo no entendía algo que debía ser tan obvio?

Peter entre las horas de desvelo imaginaba que la respuesta era mucho más sencilla que la que se esmeraba por encontrar: No les importaba. Pero eso dolía, eso lo hacía sentir muy mal, así que se inventaba otras.

Ahora viéndolos, a Peter se le acabaron las ganas de soportar esa estupidez. Harley tuvo el descaro de sonreír al recuerdo de la lencería y Peter sintió por primera vez en su vida que podría darle un puñetazo en la cara y borrarle esa sonrisa estúpida.

—¿Qué hizo qué? —jadeó el coronel y Peter contuvo el impulso de voltear se a verlo completamente superado.

El hecho de que Rhodes no supiera de esa lencería, más lo enfureció. Porque, si no era con su jodido novio, ¿con quién más podría usarla? La respuesta en su cabeza, más que obvia, no ocasionó más que Tony retrocediera dos pasos más antes de terminar sentado en el sofá. Su cuerpo se echó a temblar viéndolos. ¿Había... había una foto de ella en el celular de su novio?

Peter, buscando paz mental, había dejado de revisar el equipo. Se dijo que era poco maduro, pero en verdad fue miedo de hallar más lo que lo frenó. Ahora sentía el arrepentimiento golpearlo. ¿La había? ¿Harley se la puso y me mandó a Tony la muestra de cómo le quedó? ¿Tony se excitó viéndolo?

La idea consiguió hacer que sus ojos se apretaran un segundo mientras todo su cuerpo resentía el golpe.

—Peter, de verdad, solo era una broma —la voz de Harley a su costado intentando aligerar la tensión con un tono entre la broma y la incredulidad, no logró calmarle en absoluto.

Sus ojos se abrieron y Peter por más que intentó ver a su mejor amigo, solo vio a un chico que tenía una intimidad inapropiada con su novio y se reía de él por molestarse. Lo peor, es que Harley mismo iría a matar al bastardo que fuera que despertara en él esos sentimientos. Si Peter hubiera ido a él con su malestar, Harley hubiera castrado a Tony. Pero ese mismo Harley, era el que ahora se reía de él.

—Claro, una broma— retrucó, dejando de lado a Tony y enfrentándose al que era su mejor amigo—. ¿Se puede saber qué tantos mensajes pueden enviarse a las tres de la mañana? ¿De qué tanto hablan que nosotros no nos podemos enterar?

Harley soltó una risa brusca, probablemente producto de los nervios porque Peter jamás, _jamás_ , se había enojado con ninguno de ellos. No de esa forma, no teniendo que llegar al punto de controlar fríamente su cuerpo para que esté ni hiciera algo estúpido sin su consentimiento.

—Peter, estás exagerando. Nada más-

—¡Nada más es una broma, ya te escuché! —gritó harto— No soy imbécil ni sordo, así que donde me vuelvas a decir lo mismo, me largo, Tony. Y me largo en serio —lo soltó sin pensarlo ni medirse, pero no se arrepintió de decirlo.

Pese a que había ido allí con la intención de no ponerse melodramático, se sintió bien decir aquello. Porque necesitaba que Tony entendiera, que lo viera por una puta vez. Necesitaba que se le desfigurara el rostro al comprender que de verdad lo estaba lastimando. Claro que él mismo sintió un dolor insoportable en el estómago al considerar que eso saliera mal y las cosas se descontrolaran, pero a esas alturas, sentía que no podía más.

Ya no tenía ojos para Harley ni Rhodey, que probablemente tenía sus asuntos por resolver ahora que a Peter se le escapó decir algo que aparentemente era otro maldito secreto que entre ellos tenían, sino que toda su atención era para su novio. Su Tony, que le miraba — al fin— y no apartaba los ojos de su rostro, intentando encontrar alguna forma de arreglar eso, sin conseguirlo.

Porque aquella había sido la gota que colmó su vaso, ese había sido el último acto de crueldad que él pudo guardar en su interior.

Tony se recompuso luego de unos segundos, su rostro ligeramente crispado se relajo y Peter pudo ver qué volvería a usar su humor para controlarlo, casi pudo oír el chiste que tenía para él, la excusa que iba a usar. Pero a Peter ya le valía sus excusas, no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Al diablo con él y sus justificantes, al diablo con Peter y su innata habilidad para entenderlo todo.

—¿Te parecería gracioso que Rhodes y yo hiciéramos lo mismo? — escupió de repente, haciendo que todos los ojos estuvieran sobre él. Podía sentir al mencionado removerse incómodo ante la insinuación. Pero ya había comenzado, no se iba a detener ahora—. ¿Y si le mandara una foto completamente inapropiada sin reparar en cómo demonios te sentirías tú al enterarte? —continuó— O tal vez... ¿Qué tal si Rhodes me regala lencería? —dijo usando la misma sonrisa curiosa que Harley siempre componía cuando lo retaba en aquel puñetero juego de meadas— Obviamente, sabiéndose de memoria mi talle y el exacto tono en que mi piel resaltara. —añadió con malicia, recordando las dudas que lo invadieron al ver la estúpida factura— Dime, Tony, ¿eso te parecería gracioso? ¿Qué bromee con que seguro me la chupa mejor que tú? ¿Deberíamos probar? Respóndeme. ¿Te parece gracioso o soy solo yo con un excéntrico sentido del humor?

Tony no parecía realmente estar allí. Tenía la teoría de que le miraba pero que, en realidad, dudaba que ese realmente fuera él. Y lo hacía porque Peter nunca le gritaba. Nunca lo enfrentaba, nunca se molestaba. Siempre le escuchaba, le tenía paciencia, le entendía. Dejaba pasar sus tonterías con una sonrisa y a veces hasta se unía a sus locuras, dejando en evidencia que era su irrefutable compañero de vida.

Las cosas que Pepper o Steve odiaron de él en su momento, Peter las abrazaba. Le animaba a seguir siendo un héroe, respetaba su opinión, se reía de sus exóticas ocurrencias y le seguía el juego en la cama de una forma que jamás pensó encontrar en nadie más.

Y ahora, su enojo, su rostro y sus ojos hinchados por culpa del dolor y la furia que lo abría, probablemente habían logrado dejarlo en jaque, porque siquiera podía responder.

—No. Es decir, a mí me daría igual —Harley logró despertar a todos y el ambiente se caldeó ni bien dejó salir esas palabras, pues Rhodey resopló lleno de duda y Peter sintió que lo abofeteaban—. Las bromas son bromas, nunca me han molestado. Además, todas aquí sabemos que ustedes no van a hacerlo.

—¿Disculpa? —Rhodes solo logró decir eso, indignado, tal vez por una cosa, tal vez por la otra, tal vez por ambas. Pero, al menos, había recuperado el habla. Porque nadie allí entendía muy bien cómo es que esa locura estaba pasando.

No obstante, Peter ya estaba involucrado de lleno en eso. Estaba al límite, estaba en no pensar y solo actuar. Ya lo había procesado. Ya había llorado, ya se había puesto triste. Había dudado de sí mismo, había considerado dejarlo estar y quejarse en silencio. Ya lo había procesado, ya estaba. Ahora lo único que quería hacer, era devolverles el jodido golpe.

Quería que de verdad sintieran al menos un poco de lo que ellos dos sintieron durante dos jodidos meses. Así que si querían jugar a ver quién era el más desubicado de los cuatro, Peter el que más. Podía tener su carita de santo, podía tener su paciencia de monje, pero ni era mojigato ni era un maldito estúpido.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que, si agarro a tu novio y me encierro con él a medirnos las pollas, no te importaría —Harley resopló una risa por demás desinteresada y alzó los hombros, dando a entender que le importaba una mierda. Y él, sin querer averiguar si Rhodes se había sentido dolido por ese gesto, simplemente tomó a su furia de la mano y la sacó a pasear—. De acuerdo.

Ignorando por completo la cara de perplejidad del cansado Coronel, Peter le agarró del brazo y tiró de él, obligándole a guardarse las palabras y seguirle el ritmo cuando volteó y tiró de la puta puerta para pasar a través de ella. Pasó de ambos idiotas en la oficina y no les dirigió ni una última mirada, sabiendo que probablemente, les había tomado desprevenidos.


	2. II

Peter caminaba de cara a los pasillos con la certeza de que, en la habitación que dejaba atrás, ese par estaría todavía mirándose. Los conocía, sabía que así fuera a un nivel inconsciente, estarían pasmados mirándose sin entender bien qué pasaba. O cómo es que terminaron viendo cómo Peter arrastraba a Rhodes al cuarto.

Y no se tomó ni las molestias de compadecerse de ellos, al contrario, a medida que avanzaba hacia su habitación arrastrando a otro hombre que no era Tony con él, más se convencía de que con eso aprenderían de lo que era capaz si le tocaban los cojones.

Pero, una vez que tira a Rhodey fuera bajo la probablemente atenta mirada de los otros dos que estaba convencido, habían espabilado y los siguieron, Peter miró la puerta con algo de dudas. Nunca nadie que no fuera Tony y él estuvieron allí. Furioso consigo mismo, desprendió una telaraña a la puerta y la cerró de un sonoro golpe, trabándola. No iba a flaquear.

Aún caldeado, girándose al hombre que le miraba de brazos cruzados y con una ceja levantada Peter asintió secamente.

—¿Sabes? Pensé que nosotros seríamos los maduros. —le recordó el coronel.

—¡No quiero ser maduro! —gritó.

Peter temblaba de coraje. Joder, tenía tantas ganas como nunca de que se tragaran sus palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo podían ser tan desconsiderados e insensibles y-?

—Ya está bien, yo solo decía— Rhodey levantaba las manos en son de paz y se sintió fatal por él. De verdad. Y estaba por disculparse hasta que se dio cuenta que ese era el menor de sus problemas—. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —lo cuestionó dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

Gran pregunta. Grandísimo problema. Porque Peter fue todo acciones, pero si se lo preguntaban, no sabía qué demonios hacer ahora.

Actuó de puro impulso, cegado por la furia y el cansancio. Cada vez que recordaba sus risas, sus pullas y las miradas que les lanzaron, le daban ganas de simplemente quitarse las broncas golpeando la jodida bolsa del gimnasio. Es que era algo de no creer.

Al mismo tiempo, se sentía avergonzado y acorralado. Es decir, ¿con qué jodida cara iban a salir de esa habitación? Porque claramente no iban a hacer nada allí. Nada iba a pasar, es decir, así no eran ellos. No eran dos seres despreciables e irresponsables que hacían lo que les daba en gana sin medir las consecuencias.

Aunque, escuchando que los otros dos estaban afuera intentando que se dejaran de tonterías, Peter bien quisiera ser un poco así. Solo un poco. No es que estuvieran golpeando con ahínco, preocupados en exceso. Peter sabía que si a caso estaba más preocupados porque a él se le baje la furia que porque se le ocurriera soltarle el cinturón al mejor amigo de su novio.

Ahí, Peter quiso dejar de ser tan él, tan monógamo, tan aburrido de cierta forma. Le encantaría ser más abierto a las cosas, como ellos dos. Tal vez así, no estaría tan enojado ni tampoco estaría encerrado en la habitación de su novio con su mejor amigo.

Oh dios, eso sonaba fatal. Miró a Rhodes que le miraba a él esperando que le respondiera y solo podía pensar en lo mal que eso estaba y lo mucho que odiaba esa situación.

¿Estaba mal ponerse a llorar ahora?, porque Peter se vio atrapado y sin salidas. Joder, no quería perder a Tony. No quería incomodar a Rhodey, no quería pelearse con Harley. No quería que nada de eso estuviese pasando. Simplemente quería borrar todo lo que dijo, todo lo que vio y todo lo que sintió y que las cosas retomaran el cauce que debería tener.

La amargura volvió a ganarle, casi como si ese cuarto estuviera maldito y cada vez que entrara a él la angustia lo poseyera, Peter apretó las manos en dos fuertes puños y luchó contra las lágrimas frustradas y exhaustas.

—Peter, no llores, anda— sí, en efecto su llanto silencioso de dos lagrimas enojadas dio inicio y él ni se había enterado, intentando pensar en cómo proseguir con la incómoda situación—. Cálmate, solo... solo debemos hacerles lo mismo y listo —ofreció Rhodes con ligereza y camaradería.

Peter tomó aire todo lo que pudo y lo soltó, intentando ignorar la voz de Tony el otro lado de la puerta. Rhodes nada más se acercó y apoyó las manos en sus hombros acariciándole en círculos manteniendo una distancia prudente, buscando tranquilizarle.

—Vamos, vamos. Olvídate. ¿Sí? No lo pienses tanto, lo peor ya lo hiciste. —sonrió— Ahora, ¿qué fue lo que más te molestó? ¿Qué hicieron que quieres que paguen?

Peter no perdió detalle que hablan de él, no de ellos y se volvió a sentir mal. Casi con pena, pero el coronel siguió mirándolo, sin juzgarlo, sin molestarse con él por meterlo en aquel embrollo. Sabía que Tony era mil veces peor, que lo metió en líos peores que ese, pero eso no le resultó más reconfortante.

—¿Pretendes que pasemos aquí la noche? —indagó frunciendo el ceño— Porque en verdad preferiría que no. —añadió haciendo que Peter diera un respingo y se pusiera a pensar en algo.

Estrujó su mente y la verdad es que muchas cosas le molestaban. Y muchas que sabía no podría reproducir.

—No sé, todo. Especialmente eso que hicieron— murmuró, secándose la humedad de la cara y tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía de solo recordar las fotos que había visto.

—¿Qué de todas las cosas? —insistió sin entender qué era "eso"

Joder, no tenía que decirlo, ¿Cierto? Peter podía no ser un ángel, mucho menos un santo, pero decir ciertas cosas en voz alta aun le ponía nervioso como un niño de quince años, y no podía evitar odiarse por eso. Más en ese momento, dónde una parte de él sentía que es mojigatería había hecho que Tony, en lugar de estar mandándole mensajes indiscretas a él, lo hiciera con Harley.

—Um... ¿Qué Harley le viera la... la... la- bueno, eso, a Tony? —Peter volvió a sentirse patético y suspiró sintiendo la migraña volver.

Harley no dudaba. Harley simplemente iba y decía las cosas como eran, sin vergüenza, sin ningún maldito problema. Y tal vez, era eso lo que Tony estaba buscando ¿No?

Sabía que estaba mal seguir comparándose de esa forma cuando en realidad no había nada de malo con él. Pero no podía evitarlo. Eso obtenían de hacerle sembrar inseguridades sobre sí mismo. Ahora, vaya uno a saber cuándo volvería a sentirse mejor. Si era verdad que hasta ese momento, aquel donde vio las fotos de su mejor amigo en el celular de Tony, no había pensado en algo así.

Pero bien mirado, parte del por qué le dolía, era porque sí quería ser más desprendido. No estaba mal ser él y tampoco estaba mal querer cambiar o incursionar en cosas nuevas. Peter antes de Tony era bastante recatado y no decía cosas vulgares ni en la cama, no era un chico ruidoso a la hora de hacerlo y era el de las poses convencionales. Tony le fue mostrando su mundo, sus gustos y Peter nunca lo rechazó. Tampoco era que hacían piruetas, pero Tony era bastante ocurrente con su elasticidad. ¡Y Peter jamás se negó! Era injustificable su accionar.

La jodida mierda allí fue que Tony no lo buscó para experimentar, no le dio la oportunidad de ver si era algo que le interesará o no hacer. Puede que Peter hubiera muerto de vergüenza y hubiera terminado apretando evitar cubriendo su rostro, pero hubiera podido hacerlo, más porque una ligera cosquilla lo recorría entero de solo pensar en cómo eso haría que su novio escupiera un pulmón de la impresión. Premio doble.

Pero no, Tony lo desechó, muy correcto para el simplón de Parker. ¡A la mierda con él! ¡Y con Harley también! Pensó altanero.

—De acuerdo— frente a él, cuál coronel del maldito ejército, Rhodes no dudó. Se desabrochó el cinturón y lo tiró a un lado, también deshaciendo el botón de la bragueta, pero no llegando a más que eso—. Anda, hagamos esto de una vez.

Peter se quedó allí plantado, sintiendo como el suelo le robaba la valentía. Maldita sea. Vaya tiempo para ser bipolar. Peter, por primera vez, tembló y no de furia. Sino por algo que no podría describir. Era tan fácil pensar las cosas, pero hacerlas era realmente otra cosa. Peter intentó no pensar mucho y alzó las manos a su propio cinturón, sintiendo como sus dedos se abarrotaban a cada segundo.

Honestamente, jamás fue alguien que se emocionara de más cada vez que iba a descubrir un cuerpo nuevo, pero esta vez, se sintió diferente. La furia y la adrenalina lo confundían. Era algo extraño, pero Rhodey lo miraba hasta aburrido. Peter se esforzó por no sentirse mal consigo mismo y forzó a sus dedos a obedecer.

Su pudor intentaba entrometerse y él lo ahuyentaba. Es decir, **nada** iba a pasar. Y si, aquello era estúpido e infantil. Debía dejarlo, claro. Debía volver al camino de la cordura y no dejarse enredar por esos dos desconsiderados. Hace tres meses la idea de estar haciendo aquello lo habría espantado, pero ahora que, si estaba por pasar, se daba cuenta que no le molestaba o perturbaba cómo debería.

Claro, quitando el hecho de que su novio y el novio de esta otra persona, estaban que amenazaban con tirar la puerta abajo ahora que el cinturón del coronel hizo un ruido bien poco discreto.

Tony empezó a aporrear la puerta, el tirador de esta se agitaba y pese a que Harley no decía nada, su silencio lo delataba. No había chistes. No había pullas ahora que ambos se desnudaban.

Aireado y algo complacido, sintiendo que los nervios volvían a recorrerlo, se quitó el cinturón —haciendo todo el ruido posible— e hizo lo propio con la bragueta. Sus manos torpes llegaron a sujetar su pantalón, pero a la hora de realmente desnudarse, sintió como se le congelaban las manos.

Era una situación horrible, si le preguntaban. Saber que Tony podía estar imaginando cualquier tontería mientras intentaba entrar, él con el pantalón al borde de ser quitado y ver a otra persona desnuda de la cintura para abajo, no era ideal para nadie. Y en especial porque ellos no se estaban divirtiendo, ni compitiendo, ni buscando engañarlos. Nada más buscaban vengarse. Tal vez hacerles entender, si es que lo hacían.

Pero, ¿era necesario hacerlo? ¿No podía bastar con un susto y listo? Peter agachó la cabeza y soltó su pantalón con impotencia y lo abrochó de malos modos, detestando por completo saber que no, que ni porque Tony lo empujara a la locura, él podría devolvérsela.

—No puedo. Joder, no puedo, lo siento. No soy así, no hago estas cosas— se llevó las manos al cabello y tiró de este frustrado, sabiendo que un susto de mierda no iba a bastar con ellos dos. Nada más se reirían y les dirían que sabían que no lo harían, así y estuvieran por tirar la puerta abajo intentando evitarlo.

—Yo tampoco. No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada— le tranquilizó Rhodes, que ese día en particular, estaba siendo tan comprensivo y compañero que Peter nada más quería abrazarlo y dejarlo en paz. Pero tanto como él, Rhodes estaba cansado de estar en pareja con un mocoso desconsiderado, así que algo tenían que hacer para solucionarlo.

—Lo siento Rhodey, no sé qué podría hacer que no me va-

—¿Sabes qué? Es que tú ves esto del lado que no es. No es sexo Peter, no es eso lo peor para ese par. —le explicó cerrando la cremallera de su pantalón—. ¿Confías en mí? Porque sé exactamente qué hacer que hará que ambos paguen.

Peter le confiaría su vida y la de toda la gente que amaba, para ser honesto. Rhodes era esa persona a la que siempre recurría cuando algo iba mal. No, no siempre recurría a Tony, tal vez por un tema de orgullo o dignidad, porque, a veces, era mejor tener secretos.

Secretos piadosos, problemas individuales. Nada que implicara pinchar su burbuja haciendo lo que Tony había hecho a sus espaldas. Peter confiaba en Rhodes porque el coronel era de los discretos que te daban un consejo sin juzgarte y sin pensar en su bien personal. No era egoísta o mezquino, como Tony intentaba inculcarle que sea, harto de ver como a Peter lo vivían traicionando.

Él sabía que no debía desoír completamente a su novio, al final, solo quería lo mejor para él, pero a Peter le gustaba creer que Rhodes era mucho más afín a sus metas de héroe común.

—Claro que sí, pero... no es que no me parezca atractivo, Coronel. —se excusó preocupado por lo que podría decirle. Peter difícilmente fuera a conseguir allí algo de lencería y menos creía que fuera capaz de lucir un brasier para ese hombre— Pero...; o sea, no quise decir que me parece atr- ¿sabe qué? No quise decir eso, solamente-

La risa de Rhodes logró relajarle un momento, pero nada le duró tanto como le hubiera gustado. Porque mientras eso pasaba, Tony lograba abrir la puerta y antes de que nadie los frenara, Rhodey le tomó suavemente de las mejillas y tiró de él, besándole tan de repente que Peter no tuvo tiempo de replicarle nada o siquiera llegar a frenarlo.

No quería verse como un mocoso insensible y soñador, pero de verdad sintió que el mundo se detuvo por un momento. No es que Peter hubiera sido el chico más promiscuo en la secundaria y no es que él hubiera dado tantos besos. Casi que el primer mes de relación con Tony, Peter empató el marcador de los que había dado en su vida. Así que cabe decir que a priori, la idea de que otra boca se le antojara bien, no era algo que fuera a creerse.

La forma en la que Tony lo besaba, siempre lograba hacer que se derritiera preso de un calor inconmensurable que lo envolvía y lo consumía. Sus otros besos eran contacto promedio, lenguas poco asertivas y mordidas en verdad más dolorosas que juguetonas. Sí, Peter cosechó en su haber dos choques de dientes y una experiencia no agradable con una chica con frenillos.

Ahora, esto lo justificaba terriblemente ante el hecho de que no sabía si porque a todos se les había cortado la respiración, si por los nervios o porque, en contra de todo pronóstico, lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando Tony lo besaba, casi en el instante cero, metía la lengua dentro de su boca. No, él no se quejaría, Tony era un maestro, siempre hacía que se sintiera diferente, nunca mal, siempre genial, pero... pero ese beso era distinto.

Al principio fue solo una suave presión. Algo suave, casi delicado. Peter no es que entendiera mucho de esos artes, pero de alguna forma, pese al pedido explícito, la boca del coronel parecía hacer un pedido mudo directamente a sus labios. Estos se movieron ligeramente sobre los suyos, dejando que Peter pudiera alcanzar a enumerar casi todas las diferencias con los labios de Tony, desde el suave y casi esponjoso tanto de estos, la falta de la típica raspadura de una barba y lo carnosos que eran, hasta ese ligero sabor que no era ni amargo, ni dulce, pero era fuerte y a... bueno, a Rhodey. Peter sentía que, si le hubieran preguntado, de alguna forma, ese sabor mismo hubiera descrito.

No diría que se envalentono, Peter de hecho sentía curiosidad. Curiosidad porque no sabía que alguien que no fuera su pareja pudiera hacer que un beso se sintiera tan bien, tan relajado. De alguna forma Peter no sentía la temperatura en su cuerpo subir, pero si su ansiedad, si sus ganas de ver que había más allá.

Ante su propia curiosidad y el leve movimiento de sus labios, Rhodes no tardó en entender el mensaje y deslizar la lengua lentamente por sus labios hasta meterla de forma suave y experimentada en su boca. Peter se sostuvo de su cintura y suspiró, destensando los hombros y soltando un pequeño gemido que solo logró profundizar el beso.

Ladeó lentamente el rostro y se animó a seguirle el ritmo, consiguiendo marearse entre suspiros y mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior cuando al fin sintió que el coronel se alejaba con una sonrisa satisfecha entre los labios, que Peter ahora caía en el violento impacto, había besado.

Y no era como si el mundo de verdad se hubiese detenido por segunda vez ahora que en su cabeza esta idea se ramificaba y que notaba como sus manos aún no soltaban la fornida cintura del mejor amigo de su novio, pero así se sentía. Era extraño, no diría el que fue como besar a un amigo, porque no lo fue. No. Y no porque Peter se hubiera besado con Ned o algo así, pero... se imaginaba que besar a Ned se sentiría de otra forma. No mal, no iba a ser injusto con el pobre de Ned, que nada le hizo y quién sabe si hasta era o no buen besador, pero se llegaba a imaginar que no...no se sentiría tan bien. Muy bien. Demasiado bien, si le preguntaban. Curiosamente bien.

Harley le había dicho que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Rhodes era la forma en la que lo besaba. Peter jamás lo había alcanzado a imaginar, pero por un momento eso fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar, en cuánta razón tenía Harley.

No pudo controlar su lengua. Le vio el rostro, los labios hinchados, recordó con un cosquilleo en la parte baja del estómago lo jodidamente bien que se sintió y meneó la cabeza casi despertando de un trance, cuando el mayor le guiñó un ojo con arrogancia.

—Nada mal ¿eh?

Peter meneó la cabeza, sin palabras suficientes para expresarse.

—Yo... no... sí claro. Nada... realmente nada mal —murmuró como si el solo decirlo en voz alta enfatizara más ese hecho.

Alzó la mano a su boca y miró al coronel desorientado, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido.

—Ya terminaste de besar a mi novio, o será que prefieres un poco más de intimidad —espetó fríamente Tony haciendo que Peter de un traspié intentando alejarse del cuerpo al que seguía inconscientemente aferrado.

Rhodes lo sostuvo cuando el arrebato casi lo hace caer sobre su trasero y sintiendo un deje de violenta culpa rozarlo, bajó la mirada. Tony no había hecho eso, Tony no había llegado tan lejos. Peter traspasó el límite, lo supo. Pero con esfuerzo alzó el rostro y clavó los ojos en la mirada asesina de su novio. Si Tony no hubiera hecho las malditas mierdas que le hizo, Peter nunca se hubiera metido en esa situación.

Medianamente, solo un poco más resuelto, sujetó entre sus dedos la culpa y la aplastó quitándola de en medio. Sí, no se sentía orgulloso, lo admitía, pero aquello no era si no lo justo. Tony le mintió, Tony lo usó en sus estúpidos juegos con Harley, Tony lo descuidó y bueno, se negó a escucharlo. Si era un hombre de acción, Peter, habilidoso para entenderlo, en ese momento entendió que, pese al retorcijón de la culpa, aquello era lo que Tony necesitaba.

—No te pongas sensible Stark —se burló Rhodes— Solo estábamos aquí con Parker, empatando el marcador. —añadió con malicia.

Peter compuso una mueca y la amplió al sentir el peso del brazo rodearle los hombros. Aquello no sonaba bien. No tanto como debería parecerle. Soltando un suspiro, la violenta expresión de Tony se oscureció tanto que Peter dejó de pensar en marcadores, en culpas, en reproches y reclamos.

De golpe, pese a lo mucho que le costaba admitirlo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿por qué se permitió ese extremo? Porque Tony y Harley lo desafiaron, porque no le temían. ¿Pero era él? ¿Era solo que lo subestimaban, o lo conocían? Peter no era un maldito infiel y serlo solo porque Tony lo tenía enfermo de celos y con un cúmulo de inseguridades latentes no implicaba que él era ese, ese que podía besar —dios le ayude— al mejor amigo de su pareja y la pareja de su mejor amigo. 

Peter miró a Rhodes y lo vio sonreírle a ese par. No le pareció ver a un mal sujeto, pero le pareció ver a uno diferente a él. No tenía culpa y no era malo, Rhodey solo era diferente. Peter se sentía sucio y mal. No era él, jamás se sintió así consigo mismo.

¿Se sintió mal besar a Rhodes? No, raro, sorprendentemente bueno, pero no mal. Pero lo estaba, él sabía que lo estaba y jamás debió permitir que sus inseguridades, que sus miedos y su enojo lo llevaran a ese punto donde podría verse sin saber quien era en su reflejo.

Deslizando suavemente su cuerpo, sin querer fallarle a Rhodey que lo apoyó completamente, se alejó logrando que lo suelte. Vio como el moreno le sonreía entendiendo que él era así y se sintió tanto mejor consigo mismo, que cuando volvió a ver a Tony furioso y a Harley frío y hermético, ni pena le dieron.

—¿Saben qué?, nadie necesita intimidad, nadie necesita nada. Yo me voy y... luego vengo por mis cosas. —suspiró al fin, aceptando con un dolor horrible en las entrañas que eso era lo correcto.

Las tres voces a coro lo llamaron y levantó la mano sin ánimos de escuchar a ninguno de ellos. No le interesaba lo que tuvieran para decir. Peter sabía, quizá siempre lo supo, que se tuvo que ir una vez que se dio cuenta que le estaban mintiendo.

Peter intentó pasar por al lado de Tony de camino a la puerta, pero este solo le sujetó el brazo con firmeza y lo miró obligándolo a que usara su fuerza para irse. La misma furia que lo llenó en la oficina volvió a acariciar la superficie de su mente, pero igual que allí, Peter no quería hacer un desastre de pelea, no quería meterse con nadie ni hacer o causar más dolor.

—Me voy Tony. No piens-

—Tú te vas y yo que te sigo. Intenta huir a los brazos de May, de Ned o de cualquiera de esos buenos para nada que conociste en la Universidad y créeme, no habrá tecnología en la tierra que yo no pueda volver a mi favor para hallarte.

Pese, muy pese a que Peter estuviera enojado, pese a lo mucho que le molestaba cuando se volvía un cerdo arrogante, sintió que esas palabras completamente perturbadoras a oídos ajenos, lo hicieron estremecerse y no de miedo.

—De aquí no sales, ¿me oíste? —gruñó acercándose a él, mirándolo, viéndolo como hace tanto no pasaba.

Peter sentía que cada palmo de ese cerebro, de ese prodigioso cerebro, estaba atento a él, solo en él y que el mundo se jodiera. Era muy fácil caer y olvidarse lo que pasó, pero Peter no estaba dispuesto a eso. Por su culpa hizo cosas que no le gustaban, por su culpa llegó a esos extremos. Sí, él tomó la decisión, pero se suponía que Tony tenía que estar allí para cuidarlo, para apoyarlo y acompañarlo, no para enloquecerlo.

—Rhodes, deja de babear con los ojos en el culo de Peter, tenemos que ir a casa —se quejó con un suspiro su amigo, haciendo que Peter saltara ligeramente al recordar dónde estaba— Aquí van a poner la cosa interesante y yo necesito que me la pongas interesante en casa, bebé.

Peter dio un respingo al oír el casi explícito gemido que soltó su amigo y Tony agitó la cabeza como si el asco lo hubiera despertado. La fiereza con la que su mirada lo sostenía se diluyó y ambos voltearon el rostro para ver la mueca diabólica con la que Harley miraba a Rhodes.

El coronel, lejos de sentirse escandalizado por la insinuación que a Peter se le antojó asquerosamente vulgar de sexo duro, cruzó los brazos y negó.

—¿Eres incapaz de sentir celos, o solo es que yo te doy exactamente lo mismo?

Peter intentó discretamente zafarse, pero pese a no verlo a la cara, la mano de Tony con más fuerza lo aferró. Quería irse, quería darle un golpe a Harley, quería muchas sin dudas.

—Claro que estoy celoso —suspira como si fuera la cosa más evidente y Peter tenía sus dudas— ¡Yo también quiero besar a Peter! —pucherea y Tony masculló una maldición por lo bajo en lo que él compone una mueca compasiva al rostro impasible de Rhodey— Pero, bueno... en otra ocasión será.

—Eres imposible —se queja exasperado y Peter lo mira con culpa, pese a no tener nada que ver con Harley y sus porquerías— Buenas noches Peter. Tony vuelve a regalarle una maldita tanga a mi novio y verás lo que soy capaz.

Impotente, lo vio irse y suspiró rodando los ojos cuando la risita cínica y poco disimulada de Harley afloró.

Sin saber qué esperar, sintiendo como los dedos más se clavaban en su brazo, Peter miró a su amigo cuando este se le acercó y pasó junto a Tony sin regalarle ni una mirada de soslayo.

—Lo siento, amigo —dijo regalándole una sonrisa apoyando la mano en su hombro pese a que Tony protestó por lo bajo—. Debí haber notado que esto de verdad era un problema para ti. —dijo con más humildad de la que Peter hubiera jamás creído.

La mano en su hombro se alejó y dándole un juguetón golpe en el mentón, los ojos azules perdieron cualquier rastro de diversión o culpa y se volvieron fríos e insondables.

—La próxima vez, pégame un puñetazo, pero no te acerques a mi novio. ¿Correcto? —sonrió falsamente, haciendo que a Peter le pareciera que ni su fuerza podría salvarlo de Harley— O yo a la próxima, haré algo más que besar al tuyo. ¿Correcto?

—¡Harley! —gruñó Tony empujándolo para interponerse entre ellos— Por qué no vas por tu estúpido novio y dejas al mío en paz. —se quejó—. Y a ver si haces algo para que él jamás toque al mío. —lo amenazó— O veras que lindo te ves de negro.

Harley sonrió de lado y le guiñó un ojo a Tony antes de volverse a él.

—No lo olvides Peter, tú sigues en mi lista. Es sumamente injusto para nosotros que nos hayamos besado entre todos menos nosotros.

Peter parpadeó, intentó entender ese comentario y mientras oía el insulto que le lanzó Tony al echarlo de su cuarto, sintió que si vientre se retorcía con violencia y malestar.


	3. II

Alzó la mirada, Tony traía esa expresión de culpa mayúscula grabada en el rostro y se alejó de él negando. Era un poco hipócrita de su parte, había besado a Rhodes, pero él al menos podía decir que tuvo algún que otro motivo.

—No es lo que crees. —dijo muy rápido, muy a la defensiva.

—¿Lo besaste?

—Mucho antes de que empezáramos a salir.

—¿Por qué no me...? —un golpe sordo le recorrió el pecho, recordando las palabras del coronel, sintiendo que ahora significaban algo completamente diferente— ¿Por eso Rhodey me besó? ¿A eso se refería cuando dijo que estaba igualando el marcador o lo que fuera?

Tony lo miró sin decir una sola palabra, apretando los labios, teniendo la mala idea de lucir hasta molesto; y Peter volvió a sentir que solo debía irse, huir y... y... mierda daba lo mismo. En ese momento se sentía condenadamente humillado.

—Dije que no te irías —le recordó, pero esa vez no entró en su juego.

—Sí, bueno, perdiste el derecho hace un minuto cuando me enteré que eres un maldito ment-

Tony se lanzó por él. Se lanzó por su boca de una forma dolorosa casi. Atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y lo aferró con fuerza y vehemencia mientras sus labios se unieron de una forma completamente distinta a la que alguna vez hubiera sentido.

Sabía torturado el beso, no exactamente pasional; siendo honestos, tampoco a disculpa, pero algo que se le acercaba lo suficiente. Sabía a miedo, a eso sabía. Peter sintió como Tony se estremeció besándolo lentamente, marcando con su boca la forma de sus labios pasando los dientes por el contorno de los mismos y jalando.

—Tony te dij-

—Lo siento, ¿sí? No volverá a pasar.

Peter sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban. No es que no estuviera agradecido, era que no esperaba aquello.

—La próxima vez escucharé cuando dig-

—¡¿Próxima vez?! —estalló incrédulo— ¿Pero tú qué tien-? ¡Deja de besarme! —se quejó empujándolo, casi tirándolo contra la pared— ¡Maldita sea Stark! Deja de jugar conmigo porque te ju-

Tony volvió a estirarse y esa vez la mano con la manopla de nanobots se cerró sobre su frágil remera, empujándolo contra la pared tras él.

Su respiración saltó. Era un clamor popular la mierda esa de las peleas se solucionan en la cama, ellos jamás lo necesitaron. Al menos nunca pelearon de una forma que requiriera una solución pasional.

Mientras la dura mano lo apretaba contra el yeso, Peter sintió que esa podía ser. Su pecho subía y bajaba, la mirada whisky estaba tan fija en él como la de un león a su presa. Ambos sabían bien que el otro estaba completamente enojado. Tony podía sentirse culpable por haberlo empujado tanto, pero podía ver que seguía cabreado por el beso con Rhodes.

Menudo hipócrita.

—Sabes bien que no me gusta repetirme —le dice tan soberbio que Peter quiere patearle las pelotas por su osadía— Te dije que no volverá a pasar, solo fue una puta expresión. —marcó agitando la cabeza.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién lo asevera? Ya me has mentido lo suficiente.

Tony se acercó tanto que pegó sus rostros, y la mano que le sujetaba el pecho, se deslizó a la parte posterior de su cabeza, jalándole un concienzudo mechón de pelo.

—No voy a volver a subestimarte Peter —dice lentamente, acercando la boca a la base de su cuello— Tienes razón, debí darme cuenta mucho antes de que las cosas llegaran a este punto. —aceptó arrastrando la punta de la nariz a lo largo de su piel, ascendiendo hasta su oído, inspirando y exhalando aire tan tibio que necesitó apretar los ojos para contener las fuerzas.

—¿Te parece mínimamente sano que a estas tengamos que llegar para que me escuches? —gruñó peleando contra las ganas de desfallecer contra su cuerpo, de volver a sentir que estaban juntos, que solo eran ellos dos.

Peter permitió que en su cama fueran cuatro por mucho tiempo, dejó que Harley y sus inseguridades los distanciaran, deseaba y necesitaba desesperadamente volver a sentirlo dentro, fuera, arriba y abajo. Quería que volviera a rodearlo y le dejara sentir otra vez esa seguridad inherente a tener a alguien tan pendiente de ti, que te volvías lo único que era capaz de sentir. Sabía que era un tipo diferente de locura, pero Tony de alguna forma hacía eso posible sin volverte loco, sin atarte o restringirte. Peter sabía que lo tenía, que se tenían, pero esos días, había sentido que eso que siempre lo hizo sentir especial ahora lo compartía con Harley, como si le hubiera revelado a su amigo el secreto que tenían sus ojos para volverte único.

—No puedo andar besándome con tus amigos para que me escuches —reiteró sintiendo como la otra mano le rodeaba la cintura, como empujaba hacia arriba la remera y pegaba la tibia palma a su baja espalda, haciendo círculos y arañando ligeramente su piel.

— No fue que besaras a Rhodes... —susurra sobre la piel húmeda y sensible, haciendo que hasta la punta de sus oídos se estremezca.

—¿Piensas que lo creeré?

Tony sonrió sobre su oído y empujó con la mano hacia abajo el pantalón. La tele aferrada a su cintura no cedió mucho, pero cuando Tony se alejó del hueco de su cuello y lo miró, la mano que le sostenía el cabello lo soltó y viajó directamente a su entrepierna, donde se deshizo del botón en un segundo, antes de subir por su abdomen que no pudo evitar tensar.

—Fue que te quedaras callado —sonríe de lado— Jamás pensé en mi vida que eso pasara. Luego de eso, nada importaba.

—No quieras hacerte el romántico conmigo —se queja, aplaudiendo en silencio su habilidad para resistirlo, pese a que la mano que le soltó el pantalón, lleva un rato acariciando su polla.

La sonrisa ladina se volvió a posar en sus labios, la mano se cerró más sobre su miembro que estaba mucho más duro que hace unos instantes. Un espasmo de placer se alzó por su espalda, peleó por contener en el fondo de su garganta un gemido y lo miró tan duro y firme como podía. Estaba en silencio que en verdad su rostro ocultara la debacle mental que tenía, pues en verdad Peter quería dejar de pelear y solo entregarse a sus manos.

—Luces demasiado digno e indignado para alguien que acaba de besar a mi mejor amigo. —le recordó, seguramente leyendo que Peter no estaba cuan molesto debería.

—Luces demasiado excitado para alguien que vio eso. —dijo con fastidio.

Tony dio un respingo y volvió a cerrar la distancia apretando sus bocas, empujando duramente la lengua entre sus labios, arrancándole un gemido bajo cuando la mano rotó un poco y el movimiento se hizo más rápido, más brusco. No tenía idea que desencadenó ese beso, pero Peter se dejó arrastrar por él enredando la lengua a la de él, disfrutando de su sabor y su destreza.

Su cuerpo no podía resistirlo y ese debía ser el peor de todos sus problemas, pero Tony no parecía mucho mejor, ya que gimió dentro de su boca, lamiendo posesivamente sus labios.

—No sé con qué clase de mojigato crees que sales... —se rio deslizando la boca por la línea de su quijada, volviendo a su oído donde soltó aire de una forma brusca, cuando su mano llegó a la base, haciéndole a Peter temblar de pies a cabeza— ¿En verdad crees que no imagine estar sentado en la cama mientras otro tipo de folla para mi?

Peter soltó el aire que retenía en la misma sangre y jadeó apretándose voluntariosamente contra la pared.

—Joder, mira que duro te pusiste —musita Tony alejándose un poco para verle el rostro y Peter sintió que hasta los ojos los tendría rojos— Bebé... —susurró deslizando la mano por su boca, separando sus labios, empujando dos dedos dentro— Eres el pecado personificado —murmura viendo fijamente los dedos en su boca entrar y salir— Tantas veces te veo ir y venir por la oficina, hablando con los empleados, imaginando que te ahogan con sus pollas y tu lindo trasero me aprieta entero empujando mi polla más dentro tuyo...

Esa vez el cuerpo de Peter no pudo contenerse. Muy, demasiado, imposiblemente explícito. No es malo para usar su imaginación, un latigazo de calor, locura y placer lo recorre con brusquedad suficiente para que al fantasmagórico dolor de su mordida le cruce el pecho.

La imagen violenta de él haciendo exactamente eso se clavó con tal voracidad a la parte posterior de la cuenca de sus ojos y casi pareció como si la hubieran clavado allí con un cuchillo afilado. Peter apretó las piernas y por poco se va al piso cuando sintió los dedos curvarse dentro de su boca, rozando el interior de su mejilla como si fuera la cabeza de una polla o quién sabe qué juguete retorcido como esos que Tony a veces sacaba en sus aniversarios donde lo tendía en la cama y parecía darse un festín con sus terminaciones nerviosas.

La idea lo rodea, no lo deja en paz y sabe que en parte es porque Tony besa su cuello, lo lame mientras sigue susurrando groserías de ese estilo como poses o nombre de algunos empleados.

Peter siente el cuerpo desesperado por algo que se le niega y sabe que no está retenido por ningún tipo de cuerda, pero realmente así no es como se siente. Tony era habilidoso en eso, en hablar y atarlo con las palabras que usa. Es un experto en implantar ideas en su mente que él jamás hubiera ni soñado. No lo hace mucho, pareciera o respetarlo demasiado, o no creer que fuera algo que a él le gustaba; pero su mirada ahora está fija en él, registrando cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de los espasmos que le arranca de solo mencionar como le gustaría estar sentado en el taller, sostenerlo sobre su regazo y abrirlo de piernas para que otro venga y se lo tire mientras él lo ve desde ese privilegiado primer plano.

Busca solo la mano que se había quedado quieta solo aferrándolo, no sabe qué decir, no cree que existan palabras para describir el desastre que su mente es. Debate, caos, anarquía. La timidez natural en su interior hace rato sucumbió a la perversión y una arista de su interior que Peter no conocía en lo absoluto, que le es completamente ajena, se abre paso corriendo desesperada porque no la pueda volver a sellar en las profundidades de su mente.

Se meció contra la cálida mano necesitándolo como loco que lo tocara, que apagara aquel infierno que se desató entre un parpadeo y el otro en medio de su abdomen. Gime succionando más los dedos, no puedo evitarlo y el estremecimiento lo hace volverse errático. Su mente se entienda en las fantasías prohibidas que ni puede describir, sintiendo que exactamente así es como uno se enloquece, ese así, justo de esa forma, donde nada parece real, donde tu mente no reconoce lo verdadero de lo falso, cuando las fantasías se vuelven tan nítidas que se confunden con los recuerdos: es que te vuelves loco.

—Joder. —dice Tony viéndolo fijamente, abriendo los ojos y apurando la mano. Casi luce como si acabara de despertar del mismo trance en el que Peter estaba suspendido— ¿Te gustó como te besó Rhodes? —musita ladeando la comisura izquierda de su boca, realmente intrigado.

Quiso negarlo, pero la mirada de Tony no lo dejaría mentir así le entraran ganas o necesidad. Se intenta alejar de la propia verdad que de su boca quiere salir. Sí, sí le gustó. Le gustó como se supone que no debe gustarte que alguien más te bese, más cuando estás en pareja. Tanto que Peter casi pide más. Tanto, que la culpa de sus actos lo atormentó tanto como para pensar en dejar a Tony y huir de lo que sea que se gestaba en su interior.

—Haces bien en querer mentirme —se ríe, moviendo con más rapidez los dedos, perdiéndose ligeramente entre su visión y sus palabras—. Harley no va a querer prestarlo... —murmura alzando más la mano, haciendo que tuviera que echar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando libre su cuello—. Pero seguro no tendría muchos problemas en dejar que veas como Rhodey lo voltea y se la mete.

Su pantalón bajó de un tirón y con él sus interiores. Con pesar debía admitir que se dejó girar muy fácilmente, con pesar le tocaba reconocer que alzó el trasero cuando los dedos húmedos se le acercaron y con horror debía aceptar que la punta de su polla temblaba dejando caer un par de gotas de preseminal ahora que su mente se sumerge en este nuevo escenario que se le brinda.

Peter se retuerce y tiene que morderse el labio para no ver, para no ver la jodida cara de placer de Harley. Pero él la conoce, porque Harley es un maldito degenerado que hace muchos años cuando empezaron a verse y frecuentarse, una vez lo llevó a un bar del que jamás habló con Tony, donde salió escandalizado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la clara, muy clara visión, de Harley siendo arrastrado a un lugar que no era tan —por no decir para nada— reservado donde pudo, sin éxito o victoria alguna, ver cómo su rostro se contraía, se arrugaba y relajaba bajo las atenciones de otro.

Intenta no pensar en la cara de Rhodes, en verdad quiere respetar así sea al pobre coronel, porque ese hombre nada le hizo a nadie, pero Peter recuerda la forma en la que sus labios se amoldaron a los de él, la suavidad que había en ellos y nada le cuesta a su descarriada e irreconocible mente verlo con perfecta claridad, ver su boca cerrarse sobre la de Harley, buscar sus labios como los de él, solo que se encontraría con la boca abierta y un lengua ávida. Harley nació para muchas cosas, menos para paciente.

—Te gusta la idea, ¿no? —murmuró con la voz ronca y si él creía que Peter no notaba que enloquecida era su propia voz, era porque volvió a pecar y lo subestimó— Joder, Peter ¿Qué clase de milagro eres.? —pregunta serio empujando los dedos por su entrada, acariciándola, tentándola y haciendo que se impaciente porque lo penetre.

Gruñe por lo bajo, se fastidia lo suficiente para sentir que su cuerpo empieza a hacerse cargo dado que él y su mente deliberan y se torturan demasiado. Una de sus manos sale disparada hacia atrás y se cierra sobre la muñeca que no para de tontear contra él y empuja los dedos contra él, alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies. Tony gruñe y le impide hacerlo. Un gemido estrangulado con sonido a plegaria sale de sus labios y la mirada salvaje y dominante de su novio es lo único que obtiene a cambio.

—¿Y solo quieres mirar? —susurra acercándose, dejando que Peter sienta en la parte baja de su espalda como la dura y gruesa polla se aplastaba a su remera empieza a restregarse con movimientos cadenciosos y sugerentes— Yo creo que la puta de Keener encantado se deja manosear un poco...

Peter sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo. La explícita idea fue tan groseramente real tras sus párpados firmemente apretados, que cuando Tony empujó finalmente los dedos en su interior, alcanzó a ver los ojos azules de su amigo viéndolo con deseo a él y —por todos los malditos demonios que tenía en la cabeza— a Tony.

¿Tony sabía que Harley participó de orgias? ¿Lo haría Rhodes? No estaba seguro, no cabían dudas de que si no, ambos lo darían por sentado. Harley era _ese_ chico que no temía a la acción descontrolada y llena de placer. Harley seguro no estaría por sufrir un infarto solo de imaginar aquello, de imaginar un escenario tan vulgar como lo eran ellos cuatro en un mismo cuarto, desnudos y excitados.

Sintió que la punzada de celos ni siquiera llegó a rozarlo. Los dedos de Tony empezaron a abrirlo, a meterse en su interior y otra vez pudo ver el destello azul de su amigo fijo en él. Un gemido roto se le escapó y se preguntó impotente por qué la idea no era tan desagradable como debería; por qué el solo concepto de hacer que su amigo viera en vivo cómo era que Tony lo deseaba a él, como era que Tony lo hacía y se derretía contra su cuerpo lejos de escandalizarse, lo volvía loco.

Negó un poco con la cabeza, la agitó intentando ahuyentar esas perversas ideas, pero Tony empujó la mano por su abdomen, arrastró las uñas por su pecho y aferró con firmeza uno de sus pezones volviendo a empujar la mano en su interior, separando ligeramente los dedos.

—Joder, Peter... casi puedo verlo, de rodillas frente tuyo, con Rhodey, chupándosela con los ojos de ambos fijos en ti... —continuó hablándole de aquellas perversas ideas; incrustándolas con fuerza en su mente, encerrándolo en esa bruma inexplicable que tiraba de él todas direcciones y lo quemaba con sus tentáculos subiendo por sus piernas y brazos— Oh, por favor, siente como me aprietas los dedos... —gime retirándose, sacándole un maldito lamento— ¿Y si te tocara, y si mientras estoy empujando los dedos en su trasero, Harley estira la mano y te rodea la polla sin soltar la que trae en la boca? ¿Qué Peter? ¿Te alejarías? —susurra escéptico— ¿Te acercarías? ¿Rodearías su mano para asegurarte de que te masturbe de la misma forma que yo lo hago? ¿Te gustaría bebé? ¿Te gustaría que ambos te diéramos placer, mientras Rhodes te ve y confirma que siempre seré el hijo de puta con más suerte que conocerá?

Tony retrocede y lo voltea cuando un gemido largo e imposible de calmar sale disparado de entre sus labios. Lo con tal nitidez que casi se siente decepcionado al recordar que no están allí.

Tiembla.

La idea le arranca un ataque de histeria porque aquella mierda es solo una de las locuras de Tony, uno de esos juegos que seguro tenía con Harley y que ahora intenta colarle en la mente.

Ni siquiera halla placer en saber que ahora intenta ir más allá con él, no siente dicha al entender que no, que de verdad Tony no prefiere jugar con Harley, si no que con él puede hacerlo de la misma y más violenta forma. Porque Peter leyó esos mensajes y sabe que jamás dijeron algo de todo aquello, Tony nunca jugó a ese jueguito diabólico con su amigo y la idea lo hace sentir extrañamente fuerte y seguro.

La mano vuelve a sujetar su polla y lo masturba con rapidez, juguetea con el frenillo, acaricia el glande y le da ligeros golpes que le roban el aliento. Se siente algo mareado cuando abre los ojos, y ve ligeros puntos por todos lados. La misma cara de Tony se ve borrosa cuando se agacha y le quita rápidamente la ropa.

—Con la cantidad justa de alcohol y el tiempo justo de trabajo, si lo quieres Peter, puedo hacer tus sueños realidad —susurra arrancándose la ropa a las corridas, mirándolo con esa sonrisa de depredador que lo hizo temblar con más y gemir.

No tiene ni fuerza para decirle que está loco y que se calle. Peter es su títere, es una marioneta que se mueve a sus órdenes y por sus hilos. Tony el alza una de sus piernas y mientras la ropa termina de salir de en medio, le hace enredarla en torno a sus caderas.

Siente el duro miembro restregarse por entre sus glúteos y gime cuando la boca cae contra la piel irritada bajo su cuello. Pensar en el sarpullido leve que se sacó por los nervios en ese momento le hace creer que pasaron cien vidas.

—Créeme que esa no sería la primera vez que me vea la polla —se burla— Y estoy seguro que no sería la primera vez que te topas con la de Harley.

Peter suelta una maldición cuando la cabeza de su erección le roza la entrada y su cuerpo se contonea buscándola como adicto.

—To-Tony bast-

—Oh no... mira como estas... —se queja guiando el miembro contra su cuerpo, empujándolo y pegándolo contra la pared, atravesando la resistencia de su entrada con suficiente fuerza para que él gima muerto de placer al exquisito dolor— Estas sudando, tus pezones están hinchados y duros. Lo deseas tanto Peter, que podría hacer que te corras solo de describir cómo sería que ahora pudieras oír claramente los ruidos que hace Harley desde la cama sintiendo como la gruesa polla de Rhodes se hunde hasta sobresalir por su abdomen.

Peter clava los ojos en la cama y gruñe por lo bajo.

—Dios, eso bebé. Mierda me aprietas como loco de solo pensarlo. ¿En verdad crees que no lo noto?

—Cállate. —se queja intentando no pensar en nada de aquello, fallando miserablemente con la vista fija en una imagen que no existe y que no puede dejar de ver.

—Bebé, ¿de qué te atormentas? No sabes lo encantadoramente perverso que es ver a dos personas hacerlo, sentir con ellas el placer que sus cuerpos transmiten...—susurra empujando más las caderas, deslizando las manos a lo largo de su pecho, de sus hombros y brazos, dejando que su peligrosa mente sueñe con que son las manos de cualquiera de los dos que con tanto empecinamiento no deja de nombrarle— Es tan erótico ver como el placer se grava en los gestos de alguien, como uno se conecta, como hace que el propio placer se acrecente hasta casi consumirte...

—Tony basta —gime sin querer pensarlo, sintiendo pánico al ver que no podía.

—No bebé... no... mierda, tú querías mi atención, por el mundo que la tendrás... —se ríe el malnacido— Yo no tocaría Harley, ¿contigo ahí? —murmura besando su pecho, sus clavículas mientras empujaba otro tramo de su polla dentro y Peter siente el escozor subir y molestarlo un poco— No perdería mi tiempo, no cuando puedo empujar tu cabeza para ver como te tragas su polla. No cuando puedo acomodarme tras de ti y follarme tu lindo trasero mientras veo como lo devoras.

—Joder, ¡Tony! —gruñe perdiendo la partida contra todo, alzando la otra pierna para subir del todo a su cuerpo, empujando las manos a la pared tras él para sostener su peso y su maldito y perverso novio no le falla.

Lo embiste de una vez. Le arranca un gemido duro, un gemido lleno de demencia y cuando lo besa consigue que al fin deje de decirle esa mierda que le derrumba la personalidad, los conceptos de lo moral y la decencia.

Mete la lengua dentro de su boca y siente los dedos clavarse en su trasero. Peter lo besa intentando borrar con su sabor, su tacto y su olor las fantasías que fijó en su mente, pero mientras más duro siente que lo embiste, mientras más dentro lo siente, más puede verlo, más puede desearlo.

El deseo parece perseguir el deseo, porque mientras más disfruta de la boca mordiendo su pecho, de los dientes jalando de sus pezones, más puede ver a Harley de rodillas frente a él en la cama, sujetándose a él mientras a él también se lo folla su novio, puede ver las manos oscuras contrastando contra su piel, puede verlo gemir con los labios entreabiertos y cuando la boca de Tony cae sobre la suya con una sonrisa que deja en evidencia que sabe perfectamente lo que Peter piensa, piensa que su amigo el que lo besa.

—Pídemelo Peter, pídemelo y haré que el mundo sea uno lleno de lujuria solo para tí.

Peter niega y sabe que no, que aún no está listo para decirlo. Tony le sujeta el rostro con las manos y empuja duramente contra él sus caderas. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando se hace eco entre las paredes y mientras más rápido lo embiste, más fuertes son sus gemidos.

—Vamos amor, deja que te arrastre conmigo a la oscuridad —canturrea chupando su lengua y sus labios, lamiendo su cuello, mordiéndolo— Te encantará estar de nuestro lado de la fiesta. —se burla y Peter suelta una de sus manos para aferrarse a su cuello y besarlo lánguidamente mientras más rápidamente se empuja contra él, cuando el orgasmo en su interior empieza a extenderse y apoderarse de cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Las manos se clavan en su cintura, siente como lo apuran, como se mueven con más fuerza, empujándolo casi dolorosamente para que poder empujarse entero dentro una y otra vez, el ruido de sus respiraciones alteradas se hace presente, ya no lo intenta corromper con ideas, solo lo besa, lo besa con la promesa de que aquello podía ser mejor si solo daba ese salto de fe.

Peter lo ve tras sus párpados, siente la adrenalina y la lujuria correr libres por su cuerpo, quiere, en el fondo sabe que lo quiere, quiere eso que promete, quiere que lo hagan, quiere sentir en su cuerpo los ojos de otros mientras Tony le hace aquello, mientras Tony lo posee como en ese momento y con el jodido demonio de los celos, quiere que Harley vea que ese hombre es suyo, así le toque aceptar que lo vea completamente desnudo a él.

—Quiero —gime aferrándose a su cabello, apretando las piernas en torno a sus caderas para poder sentirlo bien dentro suyo— Haz-lo Tony, qui-quiero. —gime entrecortadamente sintiendo como su espalda choca una y otra vez contra la pared.

La boca de Tony se pega a la suya, le roba el aliento y cuando cree que se va a hogar, Tony chupa sus pezones mientras busca su polla para masturbarlo a la carrera.

—Eso bebé, eso... vente. Córrete sobre mi pecho como lo harías en el rostro de Harley si lo tuvieras frente a ti mientras Rhodes se lo folla y le hace abrir la boca para tomarte.

Desde el fondo de su abdomen el retorcijón del orgasmo llega, lo ahoga, le cierra la garganta y lo hace apretar los ojos para envolverlo en las palabras de Tony, donde puede ver como el gran mano del coronel sujeta en alto el rostro de su novio y lo acerca a la polla que Tony empuja contra su boca.

Se viene con tal fuerza que sin querer se derrumba sobre Tony cuando este aún no terminó de correrse. Apenado, algo mareado y completamente loco de remate, se endereza un poco y se acomoda sobre su regazo, empujándolo dentro otra vez. Gime, su miembro protesta un poco cuando lo vuelve a rodear pero esa vez es él el que manda, salta sobre Tony, lo escucha gemir, lo siente alzar las caderas a su encuentro y no puede evitarlo, él también quiere verlo, quiere sentir el poder saber que lo comparte como una propiedad.

Peter recuerda vagamente que antes de aquella mierda de charla, antes de aquella locura, estaba muy orgulloso de poseer una relación sana, una relación centrada y adulta. Quiere mirarse al espejo y reírse de ese pequeño optimista que era. Nada de todo eso sucedía cuando el rey de la oscuridad era tu pareja. Él por mucho tiempo se negó a ver a Tony como lo que realmente era, se conformó con lo que le daba, le alegraba poder complacerlo, pero nunca reparó en pensar qué pasaría si le daban una ligera probada de ese mundo extraño, turbio y truculento.

Aún no estaba seguro. Sonaba demasiado excitante, sonaba a que iba a perder la cabeza allí, montado sobre sus caderas, empujándose a sí mismo sobre su polla, imaginando que lo que veía de chico en las películas que juraba no ver pasaba frente a él. Peter imagina a su mejor amigo sentado sobre el rostro de su novio, lo imagina gimiendo al sentir como la lengua de Tony lo penetra, como lo come y lo vuelve nada. Peter no esta seguro, no sabe que mierda pasa en su cabeza, pero puede verse besándolo, puede verse tomando su boca que siempre se le antojó muy perfecta y suave, que seguramente sabría bien y sería casi tan experta como la de su novio, mientras que su mano toma la polla del novio de su mejor amigo, y lo masturba con fuerza hasta que se corre sobre ellos.

Tony suelta un gruñido gutural y se viene con un último y brusco empujón. Peter siente que su propio miembro vuelve a estar duro y retirándose bruscamente, se arrastra por el cuerpo de Tony, la boca abierta de su novio lo recibe con tal rapidez y pericia, que Peter vuelve a venirse antes de poder procesar que literalmente se había sentado en la cara de su novio para que se coma su polla.

Gime y protesta mientras Tony lo sigue chupando y cuando lo deja al fin, es un cúmulo de temblores y pensamientos erráticos.

La realidad de la crudeza que pensó, la dura comprensión de las fantasías que hicieron de él un animal sin freno o reconocimiento caen sobre su cuerpo. Se aleja por instinto, y cuando Tony lo mira fijo, teme que le quiera decir algo más. Su pecho agitado se tensa pero la mano de Tony se desliza delicadamente por su rostro y le sonríe.

—No te agobies —murmura dejándose caer otra vez contra el piso, cerrando suavemente los ojos— No es más que una idea —murmura gimiendo antes de tomar impulso y levantarse, extendiéndole la mano para que lo acompañe.

Peter resiste todos los impulsos de su cuerpo por cubrirse, por proteger su desnudez. No puede alguien pensar, decir y soñar lo que él y ahora salir con esa mierda de vergüenza.

—Vamos, vé a la ducha —dice Tony sujetando su rostro para darle un corto beso—. Mejor, prepara la tina —sonríe— Creo que nos vendrá bien y te debo unas cuantas disculpas. Un masaje de espalda es un buen comienzo. ¿Qué dices?

Peter le sonríe con piedad, francamente confundido y necesitando un momento de soledad asiente.

Viendo el regadero de ropa y zapatillas, se agacha en busca de sus boxer y escucha como el celular de Tony se choca contra el piso. Tomándolo, se lo va a dar cuando la mirada ladina de su novio se posa en el equipo. Siente el recuerdo fantasma de lo que esa sonrisa significaba y volviendo a ser víctima de más emociones de las que puede tolerar en su cuerpo retrae la mano. 

La mirada de Tony se agudiza y Peter ve el equipo casi con odio y reproche. Ese era el centro de los males, ese era el problema. No estaría metido en ese lío de pensamientos y necesidades que no se atreve ni a repasar mentalmente ahora que las manos de su novio no lo tocan y se endereza fastidiado.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunta aún con el móvil en la mano.

—Nada más del veinte por ciento de las cosas que digo son en serio Peter, sabes que si corro ese porcentaje la gente podría suponer que soy una persona seria.

Peter entrecierra los ojos y se acerca a él, olvidando por un momento que está desnudo.

—No juegues cuando yo sí te hablo en serio.

—Básicamente eso es lo que siempre hago, pero... para que veas mi buena fe, —dice inclinándose un poco para poder acercarse a él— Haré lo que sea que quieras bebé. —promete—Esto o aquello. Te lo dije hace un rato, no volveré a subestimarte. Pídelo Peter, y pondré el mundo a tus pies. Mi mundo a tus pies. No lo deseas, bien, solo me tendrás a mi entonces.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo que lentamente su mente se consume en las mil millones de dudas hacía un momento el estado en el que estaba no le dejaba pensar con claridad, alza la vista y clava en él sus ojos.

—Me lo pensaré... —acepta y ve el destello incrédulo y complacido de Tony— Pero, por lo pronto... —alzando el móvil a la altura de los ojos de su novio, Peter lo acomoda mejor en la palma de su mano y la cierra de golpe.

Lo ve dar un respingo al sonido del cristal rompiéndose y con cierto placer culposo nota que se aleja sin ser consciente de su lado.

—Cómo vuelvas a enviarle un solo mensaje a mi amigo, te juro que dedicaré mi vida que te arrepientas de haberme vuelto a hacer pasar por algo así. —dice lentamente, con frialdad y una sonrisa encantadora— ¿Correcto, amor?.

—Correcto, pantera —se ríe alzando las manos, viéndolo de arriba abajo con satisfacción y sorpresa— Me gusta este nuevo tú bebé. De haberlo sabido, hubiera empezado antes con los mensajes.

Peter se ríe, menea la cabeza y se acerca para arrojar el equipo a sus pies. Escucha cómo rebota contra el suelo de madera y cuando Tony alza la mirada para sonreírle con soberbia, jodidamente satisfecho con sus malditos celos, esos que por años Peter jamás sintió, y Peter vuelve a perder la paciencia con su arrogancia.

Sonriéndole con encanto se inclina como si fuera besarlo y antes de que sus labios consigan rozarse, alza rápidamente la rodilla arrancándole a Tony un alarido.

—Eso es por burlarte de mí, Stark —le espeta duramente, dejando caer el boxer que había agarrado, mandando al carajo su timidez— Te llamo cuando está el agua, mi amor —dice dulcemente, cerrando la puerta del baño con un duro golpe.

Tony sigue de rodillas en el piso, los vidrios rotos se le clavan en la piel, pero nada duele como sus malditas pelotas. Gime amargamente y siente que una sonrisa estúpida y divertida le surca el rostro mientras las dos lágrimas que el rodillazo le dejó de suvenir en el rostro terminan de caer por sus mejillas.

—F.R.I.D.A.Y. —se queja con voz baja y ahogada.

— _¿Quiere que llame a enfermería, señor?_

—No linda, ubícame al que sea que esté a cargo de la _Harry Winston_ aquí en Nueva York—gime sentándose, mirando encandilado la puerta del baño— Yo en verdad necesito un diamante inmenso para hacer que ese chico se case conmigo.

La risa de la IA llenó el lugar y Tony se rió con ella. Si, Peter Parker sin dudas _era_ solo para él y por nada del mundo permitiría que se le fuera a escapar. Por nada del mundo y eso, lo incluía a él y sus idioteces. 


End file.
